Thunderbenders
by Cofi
Summary: The long story. 4 years has past since the prequel and the tigers are invited into the Waterkingdom where the Avatar is learning. (ThunderCats with the bending abilities based on A:TLA. Lions-water, Tigers-fire, Panthers-Earth and Clerics-Airbenders.)
1. Chapter 1

Thunderbenders

* * *

(!) Information: Leo's father (the Waterbending Master) carried the name 'Thunder' but I changed his name to 'Leoss', making the story a bit less confusing while reading.

Thank you for imjz for betareading and correcting the big mistakes. ~cofie

* * *

Book One - Water

.

Part 1

The carriage rolled through the city gates without a stop.

The four cats inside came from a distant land, on snow covered plains. Their glorious city held only cats similar to themselves, wearing strong black stripes on their orange-white fur. They were well-trained, strong, and proud warriors.

The delegates in the comfortable carriage wore ceremonial royal robes: wide shoulders and capes with the colours of red and golden, decorated with extra fine quality of pure white Glacier Basher's fur.

The air was warm–if not hot–outside; still the tigers didn't flinch. Weather was not something they were ever concerned about.

The youngest of the four seemed almost bored of their long journey.

His father across from him, Lord Javan, leader of their whole kind, ran a clawed hand into his beard as he watched his younger brother, Tygus, who moved the carriage's curtain only slightly to be able to peek out. His eyes searched the crowd that leisurely roamed the streets. They didn't seem to care about the carriage's passengers.

Tygus's insides had shrunk into a knot when he was informed of his invitation to Thundera's capital to train the new Avatar. He was also informed that the Earthbending Master, Lord Panthro, had also been invited. Airbending Master Jaga and Waterbending Master Leoss, both sincerely hoped he would accept the invitation.

Tygus swallowed. He couldn't turn down such an opportunity. The four cat masters hadn't been at the same place in a peaceful manner for generations. They say the canines kept in touch much better.

The gesture was obviously a friendly invite to help them overcome their differences. The tigers had a bad reputation because of a war six hundred years ago, when the tigers–who carried the title of the 'original benders of fire'–did not wish to share their knowledge of bending with the jackals. The lions joined forces with the dogs and defeated their oppressors, the waterbending lizards, but in exchange the lions had to help the jackals against the tigers, and the dogs raided and burglarized the tigers' home for scrolls and tomes of firebending.

Since then the Waterbending Kingdom, Thundera, had grown enormous along with the United Nations of the Canines. The tigers locked themselves away, seeing enemy in every species.

Time had passed and the tigers had opened connections with a few species, starting trade and accepting a few mercenary works for high prices, a decision that made them respected and immensely feared.

Four years ago, up in the slashing Snowy Mountains, two cats met and wished they wouldn't need to part. They had not informed each-other of their true identities, so the Firebending Master, Tygus had no idea that the short young lion he had grown so close to was none other than the son of the Waterbending master, Prince Leo of Thundera.

Tygus's eyes searched the cats outside on the wide crowded streets. He knew he would instantly recognise his 'Kitten' if he could spot him.

He still had the braided red lock of hair inside an inner pocket of his clothes.

Had his little Kitten grown taller? Did he build up his courage to ask the waterbending master to accept him as student? Was he the one to find the Avatar? Did he make it back safe? Did he …remember him? Such questions crossed the tiger's mind.

Tygus took a deep breath and leaned back closing his eyes. He had never been so excited. He would meet the other bending masters, he would train the avatar… and he would see his Kitten again. Even if he had to sneak out at night from the palace and peek into every room of every house in the whole city.

"This is a trap." Came a dark comment from across the small cart. "It has to be."

The Lord of all tigers sighed, bored. Councillor Caspin had repeated his worries on their whole journey. It was starting to get on the old cat's nerves.

"No, it is not. Everything will be fine." Javan spoke and crossed his arms. He decided if the Lions finally wanted to say sorry for what they had caused, he would come along on this trip. It was a perfect opportunity for political diplomacy, and Javan wanted to expand the tiger's territory and win new trade routes.

Tygra, who was the son of Lord Javan, came along as well. He was Tygus's personal student and he must not halt his training. Originally, a bengal tiger would have joined them, but the old Councillor Bengalus fell sick–rare for a tiger–, so Councillor Caspin took his place instantly, even if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"They will kill us all. See? The palace is full of guards. They are waiting for us to roll past the gates to massacre us." Caspin growled softly, still peeking out from the carriage.

Javan raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to come. Now accept the consequences."

The words made Tygra chuckle and shake his head softly. Tygus next to him took another deep breath, calming his mind to be able to meet with Thundera's royal family. He remembered his Kitten mention that he knew the two princes, so they obviously knew his Kitten as well. He would have to ask them about him later.

The carriage rolled trough the castle's opened iron gates and crossed the distance where a few people stood in the shadow, protected from the afternoon sun. There was no mystery to who was here to greet them, the royal robes gave them away: King Claudus; Master Leoss, his brother; and Airbending Master Jaga.

The carriage stopped and a guard quickly stepped to open the door for the tigers.

Caspin stepped out first, his expression strong and angry. His expected ambush didn't come, so he stepped away from the door, letting Lord Javan and his son emerge after each other. Tygus stepped out last onto the exclusive red carpet that had Thundera's symbol, just like the many flags that decorated the palace.

King Claudus stepped into the sunlight, walking up to the tigers, easily being able to tell who was Lord Javan by his decorated clothes.

He put on a reassuring smile. "Welcome to Thundera, the Kingdom of the Waterbenders!"

Deep bowing ensued, as the protocol prescribed, before Master Leoss spoke; "You have arrived two days earlier than we expected, dear guests."

"Weather was on our side, which won us the luxury of a few days." Javan explained.

"Let us go in." Jaga offered. He was the only one who seemed absolutely relaxed, the rest of the cats were all tense. Especially Caspin. He was clearly still waiting for the trap.

The great columns and strong walls were gloriously decorated.

"It is an honour to finally be here." Tygus spoke and turned to Jaga. "I hope I will have the chance to be introduced to the philosophy of Airbending. I wish to learn as much as possible."

"I am just as interested in the art of firebending, Master Tygus." The old cleric smiled contently. "We will observe much while we teach the young avatars. Both Master Leoss and I take our turns, but if you wish, the Airbending cleric's chamber is always open to you."

One word caught the ear of the tiger. "Avatars? You mean… more than one?"

The master of water nodded. "Indeed. A pair of twins both happen to carry the Avatar's ability." Leoss was a head shorter than his brother, the King, but he shared the long red mane. "Both WilyKat and WilyKit are fully realised avatars. They bend all four elements, although Kit is better with air and water, while Kat feels closer to earth and fire."

"They have not yet reached the Avatar state." Jaga spoke on his usual calm voice. "I'm afraid it will be a bit more complicated than expected, since the twins are closely connected. I assume that they can only reach it in the same moment, together."

Tygus nodded understanding. Well, he didn't expect that. Probably nobody did. "Has such thing happened before? The Avatar's spirit splitting into two like this?"

The old cleric stopped as they reached a great room that was richly decorated with maps and relics from the different parts of the kingdom. "Yes, I recall a scroll that speaks of such. That incarnation of the Avatar was a pair of twins as well, two crows born in the Lands of the Sky, thousands of years ago."

"As soon as they reach the Avatar state we will know." Leoss smiled. "No need to rush them; they both give their best."

In the room stood a young lion dressed in royal robes with long cape matching his father's and a richly colored belt. A small furry creature was peeking out from behind his legs. He bowed at the arriving group.

"I'm proud to introduce you to my son, Prince Lion-O." Claudus said as he rested a hand on the young cat's shoulders.

The prince's blue attire brought out his clean aqua colored eyes. "Welcome dear guests. I hope you will enjoy your time in Thundera."

Caspin had to sound his thoughts. "If I recall correctly we have not yet been introduced to Prince Leo."

Lion-O smiled. "He is spending time with his fiancée in the Earth Empire. We're expecting him to return tomorrow evening."

Tygra grinned. "Relax, Councillor. We did arrive earlier."

Jaga stepped forth. "Prince Lion-O and I will escort you to your suite of rooms. Please, accept our invitation to dinner tonight. Until then, feel at home, or join us on the court and meet the new Avatars."

The small group parted, Jaga and Lion-O took the way to the right with the tigers, while Claudus and Leoss headed left.

Snarf looked up at the tigers, but Caspin looked at him so evilly the small creature yelped and hurried up on the Prince's clothes into his arms. Lion-O only chuckled.

Their walk took them up to a higher floor to a corridor that held paintings on the walls. Many of them showed previous kings, all of them holding the same Legendary Sword of Omens in their hands. Other paintings showed the royal family.

Tygus halted as he saw a very familiar face on one of them. With his feet frozen to the ground he stared for a good long moment in shock. The painting had two beautiful lion women sitting on a sofa and four male lions standing behind them. They were the previously met King Claudus, the Waterbending Master Leoss, and on the sides, Prince Lion-O stood along a long-haired but slightly older lion, looking back at Tygus with dazzling blue eyes and a delicate smile. The exact image he longed to see in the past four years.

.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Book One - Water

.

Part 2

Lord Javan opened in and looked around the apartment they prepared for him and his son.

Two maids hurried out of the room after the tigers entered. Tygra, who was right behind his father winked at the girls and followed their forms with his dark golden eyes as they hurried away.

"What do you think?" Javan turned to him.

Tygra grinned. "They're really pretty."

A dark scowl appeared on the older tiger's face. "I meant the room, my son."

Tygra laughed, then coughed softly and waved a hand. "I know, I was just jokeing!" He looked around as well at the wide space, big balcony and luxurious furniture. "It will do." He shrugged leisurely and took off his thick, red cape, throwing it on the back of an oversized chair.

"Claudus's son doesn't seem to be much younger than you."

Tygra stopped in front of a large mirror and fixed his hair and collar. "He is childish. Did you see his pet? It's not even worth a trap." Tygra saw in the reflection when Tygus entered. "Uncle! When do we show these cats some real bending?"

Tygus's steps took him to the tossed cape which he picked up and folded neatly. "I would like to meet the avatars first. I wish to know if they are ready for firebending."

Javan looked out the balcony. Under them Jaga and Lion-O crossed the courtyard. "You do as you wish brother." Then he turned to the young tiger: "But you, behave yourself. You know why we are here! I want to extend the borders with that village and it would help me a lot if you would be friendly with Prince Lion-O."

Tygra groaned. "Oh father, he is lame! I'm much more interested in the other prince! If he is as talented as they say than I will finally have a worthy partner to duel with. Uncle always defeats me and comments on my moves negatively!"

Tygus looked up at that. "I'm only teaching you to be better."

The Lord of all Tigers sighed. "What about your best friend; Bengali? He still keeps winning against you from time to time."

Tygra settled on a large soft couch and picked a fruit from the bowl that was placed in front of it on a small table. "Father, I cannot spar only with the same few tigers all the time! I need diversity! A fine waterbender is the most diversity I can get!"

Tygus stepped over to Lord Javan and helped him take off his capes. The old tiger eyed his brother for a long moment. "Are you all right Tygus? You don't seem to be focused…"

The Master of Fire nodded and folded Javan's cape. "The trip was long."

"But you are smiling." The oldest tiger added.

Tygra answered for him. "He is probably excited. Avatars, bending masters, not to mention, there are girls all over the place!"

Tygus shook his head. "Tygra, you know the rules."

The young one leaned back in his seat. "Come on! I'm nineteen! You two have been keeping me on a short leash since forever! I know how to be careful." The two men didn't question his words. Tigers often had sex before marriage; they were well educated in the matter. After swallowing a bite of fruit the young tiger added. "They say kissing a waterbender tastes like the purest rain."

The fond smile on Tygus's face grew at the memories. Yes, the saying was quite accurate. "I should go and take a look at my own room. Tygra, I'll see you next to the avatars in an hour. Dress for bending."

"Yes, Master!" The young one saluted cheerfully. He loved bending and hardly could wait to show off his skills.

...

Airbending master Jaga stepped out of the Airbending cleric's quarters, which lay on the opposite side of the large court rather than in the palace itself.

Behind him a tall and lean young cheetah took her steps, wearing the uniform of the airbending clerics. The rest of the airbenders stood at the entrance watching the events.

The tiles were put so that in the middle of the yard a large circle was drawn out. Outside the ring a small canal run filled with water, prepared for waterbending practice.

Dressed in their traditional blue robes, Lion-O and Master Leoss stood not far from the ring in the company of the two young avatars, whom were wearing simple clothes.

On the courtyard's sides other people assembled. Royal cats stood at the windows and up on the balconies, ladies and lords alike. Even the queen showed herself at on of them, waving down to Lion-O with a smile when they spotted each-other.

Everyone was curious about the tigers whom emerged from the palace not long after. The master and his student were dressed identically. Dark red, almost black trousers and red shirts, except that Tygra's had no sleeves, letting his striped arm visible. He looked around with a grin at the curious eyes of Thundera's nobles.

The twins cheered when they spotted the tigers.

"Master Tygus and young Lord Tygra, please meet the Avatars," Jaga spoke. "This is Wilykat and Wilykit."

The two grinned wide with eyes gleaming in excitement. "Nice to meet you."

Wilykat, who was the male of the twins instantly spoke up. "When do we start? I wish to bend fire already!"

Tygus smiled. "Patience, young Avatar. Mastering this element will require a great deal of studies."

"Like …meditation?" Wilykit asked, her mood already dropping.

"Master Jaga makes us meditate a lot, we have grown full of it," Wilykat complained.

"Airbending requires a calm and collected mind, Avatars." Jaga smiled. "It is necessity for all kind of bending. Isn't it Master Tygus?" The old cleric looked up at the tiger who nodded.

"Meditation is very important for firebending too." He nodded. The twins let out a disappointed sigh.

"Master!" Tygra had an idea. "Why don't we do a little demonstration? It will probably fire up the twins to learn and also," He waved a hand at the curious audience leisurely. "Everyone seems eager to see."

Tygus looked around unimpressed. He didn't come here to give a show and was about to decline the idea when he spotted King Claudus on the balcony next to his wife. Javan needed help to fulfill his political desire that would bring the tigers more land. "Very well, Tygra. But let us not put the whole castle in flames. That would be terrible." Then he turned to Leoss. "With your permission, Master Leoss."

After the Waterbending Master nodded the two tigers did some warm up while the rest of the benders took seat outside the great ring.

Tygus clapped his palms together when he felt ready. "Let the demonstration begin." He took quick steps inside the ring to be face to face with Tygra, who peeked at the Cheetah girl and winked at her, making the young lion prince look at him angrily.

The two striped cats first bowed towards each other, with one of their hands in a fist and the other pushed at it with opened palms in front of their chest.

After that they took up battle stance, Tygra's stance was more prepared, while Tygus almost seemed to stand casually. He would not attack. It was a practice that the higher ranked firebender never did the first attack.

Tygra rushed in with a fast punch of flames but Tygus was faster and moved out of the flame's way, counterattacking from the side. Tygra expected it, dodging it easily sending a kick of flames at his master.

Tygus redirected the flames with a wave of his arm and took quick steps towards his opponent, who attacked with a turning jump and two flamed kicks. Tygus dodged the first and disrupted the second closing in on Tygra, who kept backing away trying to win more space.

Both cats were true warriors. Flexible, agile, fast and strong. Tygra fought with more enthusiasm and desperation, which was visible from the bigger flames and the sudden attacks, while Tygus was more collected, precise, not wasting a single drop of flame.

After a big jump from the young tiger, the master stopped attacking and straightened his stance with his hands on his hips, looking at him victoriously.

Tygra blinked back in confusion until he realized he was outside of the ring. "Aww, no fair!" He groaned. "We have no rings at home!"

"Always be aware of your surroundings my dear nephew." Tygus patted him on the shoulder as they walked back to the others. The tigers received applause from all around which they accepted with a smile. After the show, the crowd seeped away to go about their own business, leaving the masters and the students alone on the yard.

"That was awesome!" Wilykat jumped on his feet. "Let's do it already!"

Tygus sighed again. "All right, first thing to learn is discipline."

"Same as what the other masters say all the time." Wilykit smiled at her brother. She was better at both air and waterbending than Wilykat.

"This is serious," Tygra spoke. "Otherwise you may destroy yourself, or the ones around you."

"But why is meditating so important? It's only concentration isn't it?" Wilykit crossed his arms annoyed.

The two tigers exchanged glances then Tygus looked at the other two bending masters. They didn't seem to understand what the tiger's trouble was. "Well," Tygus started sitting down and motioning to the twins to also take a seat. "This information seems to be new to everyone. It is the weak point of firebending and we have kept it to ourselves, but once you avatars start to breath flames you will encounter it anyway."

Everyone's ears perked up, even Jaga's. "Firebending is the most effective and also the most aggressive bending type. It can destroy anything into the smallest ashes in the shortest time. In exchange, it is the one that consumes most of your chi. Indeed, chi is the limitation for every bending. Meditation actually recharges your chi."

Jaga hummed. "I recall reading about such things in my younger years. They spoke about how an Airbender never runs out of air."

Tygus nodded. "Airbending consumes the least amount of chi and the airbenders already meditate a lot, I'm safe to say an airbender would never run out of his chi."

"I knew bending consumes chi but I didn't know meditation recharges it." Leoss run a hand along his mustache. "I must admit I have never seen such a thing as fully consume one's chi. I didn't think meditation was this important."

"What about earthbending?" Lion-O asked.

His master answered his question. "We will ask Master Panthro when he arrives tomorrow with Leo," Leoss said.

Tygus was happy to hear that the final element's master will be joining them shortly, but also his stomach jumped in excitement because his Kitten will also be here.

He coughed a bit to clear his mind and returned to topic. "Now you understand why meditation is really important for firbenders."

"Have you ever run out of chi, Master Tygus?" Wilykit asked.

"It happened a few times in my younger years." He looked at his nephew then. "Tygra still runs out of it sometimes."

The young tiger didn't take the comment in a negative way. He lifted his head proudly. "I can regenerate my chi really quickly! Ten hours and I'm full from zero."

The avatar twins blinked with wide eyes.

"That is five times faster than the average speed, but it also depends on the amount of chi one has." Tygus explained. "He learned the meditation technique from his friend Bengali, who is a Bengal white tiger. Their kind use only blue flames that consume even more chi than the regular red ones, so they developed a special meditation for themselves." Tygus raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young tiger. "But, to tell you the truth, Lord Bengalus wasn't happy about you learning it."

Tygra nodded knowingly. He was expecting to become the next Firebending Master so he didn't really mind what the old white tiger had to say, even if he was the father of Bengali, his best friend.

.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Book One – Water

.

Part 3

Since all the things Tygus spoke of Tygra already has heard, he instead let his mind wonder somewhere else. Or more like to somebody else.

And as soon as they were let free to go he approached her. "Hey! We didn't have the chance to introduce ourselves to each-other properly." He grinned as he took the steps to the Airbending temple catching up with the Cheetah girl. "My name is-"

She stopped and shared a smile. "Lord Tygra, I know." She accepted the offered paw to shake. "I'm Cheetara."

"Just Tygra, please." He waved at her. "Lady Cheetara, it is an honour to meet you."

"No, just Cheetara. Airbenders do not carry such titles," she explained.

"I see. So," Tygra started and quickly took a glance at the others who were still at the ring. He didn't miss the jealous glance Prince Lion-O threw at him. "You must be the best student, or else Jaga wouldn't have brought you along."

One could see how proud she was at that. "Yes, if Master Jaga approves, I will be the cats next Airbending Master."

"Congratulations!" He grinned. "A title someone like you definitely deserves! I mean, you sure have an aura that just makes me unable to ignore your delicate presence. Makes me think about you all the time."

She smiled knowingly. "Why, thank-you, Tygra."

He lifted a hand to his chin as if he would be deep in thoughts. "I was thinking to look at the city while I'm here, and I wouldn't want to make your boyfriend angry by asking you to be my guide." He shrugged. "Do you think he would mind if I stole you away?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." She answered promisingly.

Tygra imitated shock. "Oh! Nobody has eyes in this castle? In this city?" He shook his head. "Or you are just too beautiful and everybody is too chicken to ask you out? Well," He stood proudly. "I'll be your brave cat, if you allow me to."

Cheetara chuckled again. "You are really cute, I hope you know that."

Tygra's smile widened. "You should see me when I do my best." He spotted the prince heading their way from the corner of his eye. "Oh-oh, grumpy prince at three o'clock." He whispered to her.

She also spotted him coming, turning to look, but Tygra got her attention back, speaking loud enough for the young prince to hear. "So? Tonight? You, me, and the moonlight? What do you say?"

Lion-O stopped at the bottom of the few stairs and folded his arms, looking at the tiger questioningly without a word. Cheetara was on the list of the potential future queens for Lion-O, and he had a great crush on her for a very long time.

Tygra gave a reassuring smile to the prince. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back unharmed!"

Lion-O rised an eyebrow and looked at Cheetara instead.

The girl laughed and smile at the prince. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back unharmed." They both ignored the surprised expression that appeared on the tiger's face.

"No need to pamper him." Lion-O shook his head.

Cheetara tilted her head. "How do you know?" The prince rolled his eyes annoyed. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Lion-O." The turned back at the tiger. "I'll see you at the palace gates at ten, Tygra."

"See you there, Cheetara!" He smiled and watched her walk back into the building. He blinked at the prince then. "What was that all about?"

"None of your business." The prince looked at him up and down then turned and left, leaving the confused cat on the stairs.

...

After dinner, around nine, Tygra was getting ready. His father was out talking with King Claudus and Master Leoss above a cup of tea, so he had high hopes on being able to sneak away without getting caught.

But no. His uncle just had to show up.

"Tygra!"

"Yes uncle?" He met him at the door.

"Prince Lion-O asked me to tell you that he is waiting for you at the ring," the older tiger said. "I hope you didn't anger him."

"No, no!" Tygra laughed. "We are the best-est friends ever!" He grinned and hurried out the door.

He was laughing inside as he took quick steps to meet the young prince. It was a duel, obviously. Tygra didn't exactly understood why, but there was obviously something between the prince and the cleric girl and he got himself right in the middle of it. This tickled his curiosity. It was probably a tiger thing, being curious and always being ready to take risks. What did the cleric girl like on the prince? Seriously.

Indeed Lion-O was standing outside, waiting right next to the ring.

"You wanted to have a word with me, prince?" Tygra took quick steps towards him.

Lion-O looked up, watching the tiger's form for a moment, almost complimenting on the well chosen attire he presented himself in, before looking up in his eyes. "I challenge you to a duel. Right now."

"Oh. A duel?" He laughed and unbuttoned the fancy shirt he had put on. "Firebenders duel until death you know." That actually wasn't true. "But don't be scared, darling prince; I'll let you keep your life." He throw the shirt on a nearby marble bench. "And then I'll be on my night life."

Lion-O lifted his chin. "Winner sees Cheetara, loser stays in the castle."

Damn the lion was serious. "Oh, I wouldn't want to make your chubby pet miss you."

"Would you stop insulting Snarf?" Lion-O shot back.

"See?" The tiger ginned. "Children's weak points are their toys."

"Just get into the ring!" He hissed.

Both cats bowed on their own way before taking up battle stance. Neither of them made a move.

"Afraid to attack, tiger?" Lion-O asked.

"Sorry, the better firebender never attacks first. Leaving the opportunity for the weaker to resign without getting hurt." Tygra explained smirking.

"You're not faced with a firebender." Lion-O smiled back. "Hope you have lots of chi, you'll need it."

The wave of water came from the side at the tiger who made it evaporate with a kick of flames. The next came from the front; the tiger jumped and evaded it easily, sending a few flaming punches toward the lion, but Lion-O stood balanced and counterattacked, faster than the tiger had expected.

The tiger was reading his opponents movements, trying to figure out his weak points. He had to admit, the lion was almost a challenge. When he pushed harder, Lion-O counterattacked with larger waves and bigger amount of waters.

Tygra laughed. "All right. I don't want to be late from my important meeting so play time is over." With his next kick the erupted flames burned in blue.

Lion-O barely dodged it. "Over indeed," he groaned and in the next moment a big chunk of ice flew at the tiger, almost taking his head off.

The fight continued with blue flames and ice. A slowly pouring rain started, that soon turned into a hard shower. The two benders ignored the actual danger of the situation and fought along. Tygra's hot flames dried up everything in their way.

The fight took longer than any of them expected. Lion-O kept a good amount of water in the air and around himself to protect him from sudden attacks the tiger kicked towards him non-stop. Te rain hardened and soon they were both soaked to the bone.

The lion jumped high and the tiger was about to send a flaming blow at him but the flames never came. The blue flames had consumed his chi to null.

The lion tackled him to the ground pinning his wrists to the tiles. Tygra was trained in fireless fights, as any tiger, but as he tried to push the smaller cat off of him he had to realise that the spoiled prince had frozen his wrists to the ground.

"Shit." He hissed.

"Out of chi?" Lion-O asked as he leaned into his face. "Well, well, well… seems your date is washed away. Literally."

Tygra's face turned red as his right eye twitched from anger. "This is not fair! You only won because the rain helped you! I demand a rematch!"

Lion-O laughed out loud before he leaned back down at the tiger. "I'll tell Cheetara you couldn't make it!" He dropped a quick peck on the tiger's lips and got up, leaving him with his wrists frozen to the ground. He hurried back under a roof and pulled out the water from his soaked clothes to dry them again. True one of his sleeves was burned pretty badly and his pants looked less than elegant now, but he didn't mind.

Tygra stared in surprise at the slowly passing dark clouds above him. After a few long moments he carefully licked his lips. He had to admit the saying was true. Waterbenders do taste like the purest rain.

Then he groaned angrily and tried to free himself with no luck. With the rain falling into his face he was unable to meditate. He sighed in defeat and was about to count how much time he would need to be freed from his lame prison when an orange cat leaned above him with an umbrella.

"Best-est friends ever, huh?" Tygus asked. "You shouldn't underestimate waterbenders. Water is the most flexible element."

"I ran out of chi." Tygra admitted shortly. Oh he was so thankfull for the umbrella. The raindrops falling into his face annoyed him the most.

"How did you anger him so much?" The master crouched down to him.

"Long story." Tygra said and watched as his master freed him, a heated palm melting the ice away from his wrists. "Don't worry. I'll win the rematch tomorrow!"

"I'll be present at that re-match." Tygus declared and helped up his nephew.

.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Book One – Water

.

Part4

It was already noon when Lion-O showed up on the training grounds. He had a long talk with his father again.  
The two princes have sneaked out more than healthy times from the castle, and when Claudus learned that Lion-O was out again, he was furious. Thankfully it was Cheetara whom the boy had been out all night with, walking around the city, and that calmed down the King.

The airbender clerics were part of the royal family's bodyguards. Lion-O was basically under supervision the whole last night. Cheetara was his supervisor.  
The young lion sighed crushed. He really liked her, and even if she disapproved Lion-O's method of dueling for date, the last night they had lots of fun. It almost felt as if they would be children again. Spending lots of time together, playing together… Then he had to learn that Cheetara had told Jaga how she will be out and all, and indeed the old Master was waiting at the main gate for them when they returned. That shattered the meaning of the whole thing. Was the night really nothing else for her just 'work'?  
And when the topic of his duel with Tygra came up, hell was unleashed.  
He listened to his father in quiet, how he is irresponsible and crazy, how they could have injured, or worse, killed each-other. How their fight could in worst case bring a war upon the two nations.

"There you are." Leoss smiled at his nephew when he spotted him. "Did you get an earful from the King?" Lion-O nodded and settled next to his master with a sigh. The old lion turned his attention back to Master Jaga teaching the children airbending. The tigers were present standing outside the ring watching and listening too but they were out of earshot from the two lions. "As your teacher I'm also responsible for you my dear nephew." Leoss spoke and looked at the prince. "If I hear you dueled again without my personal permission, I might consider to stop teaching you waterbending."

Lion-O nodded. True, he enjoyed waterbending but he never took it for granted. He will be king and a king doesn't have time to be 'playing around with water' as his father put it.

The lion prince watched the tigers a bit. The stripes on Tygra's arm looked really cool. Intimidating even. His fur was a good shade lighter than his master's, and their stripe patterns were probably different too. Lion-O considered to go over and apologize for the trouble he caused the previous night but he dismissed the thought. The tiger started it by flirting with Cheetara, and Lion-O ended up having a beautiful night anyway. Instead the young lion concentrated on the twins in the middle of the ring.

Their task was simple. Blue and yellow feathers were mixed in the air, and had to be collected into the two baskets in the middle of the ring. The twins faced each other with the baskets in between them and were told to stay there. No running around for the feathers. Kit had to collect the yellow ones while Kat had the blues to hunt for.  
She did much better while Kat often used too much or not enough air and so the feathers didn't go where he wanted them to go. Also since the younglings were standing face to face they also hindered each other in this task.

Wilykit jumped happily when her last feather ended up in the yellow basket. "Yay!" with her airbending out of the way, Wilykat quickly caught up. He didn't loose his temper at all, he focused and collected the feathers carefully and into his blue basket. When he was done he sighed tired.

"That will be enough." Jaga stepped to them. "You did nicely Wilykit." Then he turned to the boy who already expected to be told how not good he was but to his surprise Jaga complimented him. "You shouldn't hold back just because you do not want to cause trouble for your sister, Wilykat. I know this practice is hard but you should do your best whenever you can. This practice can be done really quickly and easily without hindering each other in the process. But you two has to find your way to do that." He patted the young girl on the head. "You don't always see when your brother gives you space. You should be more observant."

Wilykit looked at Kat with big eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Kat shook his head and waved at her. "Don't say that sis!" He smiled and walked up to the baskets. "Should we take these back into the temple?"

Jaga nodded, "Thank you, young avatar. Please do so."

The twins got a hold of their baskets and hurried away with them. "We will be right back!"

Tygus smiled. "They are good children."

Jaga turned to the tigers. "Not like your nephew." He eyed the younger tiger. Tygra let out an annoyed breath and lifted his chin. "I hope he learned his lesson."

Tygus shook his head. "You should have heard the things Javan has thrown at his head. He is only allowed to be here to win his pride back."

The tiger had a big scar on his ego for being defeated. When he looked at the lion, he smiled back reassuringly, but Tygra just looked away.

…

"Fire comes from breathing." Tygus said and motioned for Wilykit to breathe in deeper. Both kids set in front of their own little candle. "Fire is pure energy. It is not like moving a substance, it is concentrating the energy that is in _you_. You cannot use the energy that is already in the water, the push and pull. You have to find that energy on your own."  
He settled between the kids. "If you become familiar with the flame," he motioned at the lit candles, you will recognize it more easily when you have to create them yourselves."

"The flames should react to your breathing, grow as you breathe out and die down as you breathe in." Tygus explained. "Watch the flames and try to feel it. Understand what keeps it alive. Then find something inside yourselves that will keep your flames alive. A motivation of sort."

Tygus got up. "For some, fire comes easy, for others, it takes ages. Don't be disappointed if the flames seem to ignore you at first, be patient, and meditate. Watch the ashes, or the cinder as it glows, the energy flowing around it, then find the heat in yourself."

Wilykat's candle followed the boy's breaths just like Tygus said, but Wilykit couldn't do it. Her flame just burned silently atop the candle moving only slightly as the air moved around the campus.

"Don't be afraid of the flame." Tygus said seeing how the young girl's shoulders dropped. "If you know how to control it, the flames won't hurt you." He put his palm above the flame and kept it there to Wylikit's horror. Then after a while he turned his palm and showed it to her. It wasn't burned only dirtied by the smoke that Tygus cleaned off with a handkerchief. "Feel your chi as it surrounds you, like an aura, protecting you from the element that is under your control. Find its source, and you will be able to create flames."

Wilykat's candlelight grew and danced, twisting and turning in the air. "Could you teach us something more advanced?" He looked up at the master and let the flame turn little again. "I think I'm ready for the next lesson, I have made fires before."

Tygus turned towards him. "I'm sorry, but there is still much I wish to teach you before we start on the actual moves."

Jaga smiled reassuring at the Avatar from the side where he was sitting with Tygra and the two waterbenders. "We know you are able to create flames my child but trust the master and be patient. These hours are not in vain, you will see."

Wilykat sighed and blew off his candle. Then he eyed it and blow at it once more this time lighting it. His sister got all the fame since they started training in the castle. Both Leoss and Jaga complimented her for her skills, Kat hoped now that Tygus was here he will finally get the some of the attention Kit was getting, but it seemed, Tygus didn't gave praise too easily.

…

At the end of the session, Tygra stepped to the talking lions bowing deeply to Waterbending Master Leoss. This time doing as the etiquette said so. "Will you allow me to have a friendly one on one match against your student?"

The waterbender nodded. "Of course."

Lion-O bowed respectfully also and the two cats took their places in the ring warming up.

Leoss stepped next to Tygus. "My wife is a great healer. I asked her to be prepared in case anything goes bad."

The firebending master nodded thankfully. He always felt excited when he was talking to Leo's father. He often felt the urge to just tell him how much he loved the young prince, but luckily he hadn't lost his mind.

Wilykat and Wilykit took a comfortable seat to be able to see the two cat's duel. "Tygra will win." Kat mused.

His sibling nodded. "Yeah. He looks really determined." She set in silence for a while. "What do you think about the tigers?" She asked as she watched Tygus and Leoss talked in the distance. "I don't trust them they have too many secrets and they are too smart."

Wilykat shrugged. "I think they are fine." Then he looked at her. "Is this about our village?"

Kit nodded. Apparently the two kittens have heard what King Claudus and Lord Javan talked about yesterday. Although the leader of the tigers didn't say it clearly, for the kittens it was obvious. The tigers wanted to expand their territory and that meant that the Avatar's village might fall under the tiger's control. And the kids didn't like that. Their village produced a great amount of food, and was the only resource in the area. They were trading massive amount of food for other goods both with the tigers and the Snow leopards whom also lived nearby, and the rest of the Water Kingdom.

"Well," Wilykit lifted her chin looking up at the sky. "I'm pretty sure Mom wouldn't mind moving up here to the capital. Our siblings would probably like it too."

Kat sighed. "But Dad doesn't like big cities, you know that." Than his ears perked up. "They are starting!"

Indeed Tygra stopped his warm up and stepped to the young lion. "Winner gets a date." He said and offered a paw for it.

Lion-O straightened and looked at the golden eyed cat. He hesitated for a moment because the tiger's behavior was off. He acted differently then earlier. The lion thought it was probably because their masters were present. "Sure." They shook hands and the tiger took up his position in the ring.

Lion-O quickly followed and took his spot, bowing at the tiger who bowed back.

But again Tygra didn't attack first. Lion-O eyed him carefully for a moment then engaged into battle, bringing up water from the small canal around the ring and attacking the tiger who dodged it easily.

The lion widened his stand and attacked again this time from the other side but the tiger jumped away from it. Attack after attack, but Tygra rolled away, leaned away faster than the lion expected.

"Saving up chi, I see!" The prince said and attacked head on. Tygra this time had to use his flames to evaporate the attack. His kick did use more flames than needed but it wasn't overdone.

Flames against water collided from time to time again, both cats jumping and dodging a lot, but it was obvious this time the tiger took the lion seriously. Tygra's moves were much more balanced and reasoned. He clearly spared his firebending for the moment he will need it.

He seemingly danced his way to the lion blocking his attacks with flame hits and kicks, occupying him enough to make him loose balance.

Lion-O didn't expect the tiger to not only jump trough the watery blow but his own flames just to tackle him to the ground.

The floating water in the air splashed on the tiles and rolled back into the thin canal.

Tygus clapped his hands a few times. "Good work."

Leoss had to admit: "That was really good. The young Lord's performance reminds me of General Grune's."

Tygus crossed his arms, his face showing curiosity. "May I know more of this General you're talking about?" Tygra got up and moved to the two masters, ignoring the surprised lion that lay flat on the tiles.

"General Grune is the second in charge of the EarthEmpire's army. He is the head of the royal guards that protect the Empress and her family."

Tygus hummed curious. "What you have seen from my student is bendingless combat. Tigers are trained in fighting without fire. We have many traditions where you must bring your combat partner or target down without using your bending abilities."

Tygra pushed the topic further. "Earthbenders also have bendingless combat? I have never heard of it!"

Leoss shook his head. "General Grune cannot bend the elements. He is a Non-bender. But he is such a qualified warrior…" He breathed in clearly amazed. "They say Earthbending master Panthro is the only one in the Earth Empire who has ever defeated him in a one to one combat."

Tygus's eyes opened wide. "I like this. I hope I will be able to meet such a great warrior."

Lion-O got up with a sigh and cleaned his blue pants from the dust. Wilykit hurried over to him. "Hey!" She smiled widely. "You did really well! I learned a lot from your moves today!"

The prince appreciated the effort. He wasn't forgotten in the middle of the ring after all. "Thank you Kit."

Lion-O moved away silently into the building. When Tygra spotted his form disappearing between the tall columns he hurried after him.

"Wait!" The lion halted and turned to see the tiger enter the building after him. The firebender smiled and folded his striped arms. "You fought well."

"Spare the poison." Lion-O straightened his stand. "Go, and claim your date." He waved a hand at him. "Hopefully she will be excited."

The tiger lifted a black eyebrow with a truly dashing smile. "Who said I will go with her?"

The lion looked back at him in disdain. "Wow. You picked up a maid instead?"

Tygra laughed softly and looked away eyeing the red carpet for a bit. "Well… if you really want to know…" He said softly. "Be at the gate tonight at ten." He watched him for a long moment than turned and left, taking his steps back to the court.

Lion-O knitted his eyebrows. The tiger acted strange, _again_. Wasn't he supposed to be an egoistic cocky bastard?

.

TBC…

* * *

Cofie: I will try to update once per week from now on but it might take longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Book One – Water

.

Part5

When Tygus and his nephew returned to their suit of rooms they found Caspin in a heated conversation with Javan.

"What's going on?" Tygra took a seat on the sofa next to his father.

"King Claudus denied our demand on the village!" Caspin said, standing in front of them as he breathed out few small flames in anger. He expected the lions as a minimum to ask for forgiveness for the war they have caused.

Javan corrected him. "It was a business proposition for territory not a demand, Caspin."

"This is what I keep telling you, Javan!" The sharp cat groaned. "You're too soft! The council believes- "

But the leader interrupted him. "Caspin you heard what he said, and I know this is hard for the elders in the council to understand but I perfectly understand him. I would have made the same decision."

Tygra took some grapes from the bowl that was always refilled with fresh fruit whenever he saw it. "Can we have some details?"

Javan sighed. "Yesterday, I told King Claudus that I wish to widen the tiger's territory and I'm most interested in the village in the lap of the outer region of the Snowy Mountains. I offered him an elite unit of firebender tigers, something nobody possesses outside us." Caspin stopped walking around in the room and settled into one of the armchairs while the leader explained. "The King said he could not accept military forces because his allies will take it as if he would be preparing for a war. Then I offered him fine weapons . . ."

"Our weapons are legendary… " Caspin whispered under his nose keeping himself from digging his claws into the fine furniture.

"They might be," Javan eyed his councilor for a moment "but King Claudus has a contract to buy his weapons exclusively from the Earth Empire. He didn't let me into more details, point is, he said no."

"Then I made his eyes shine interested at the offer of blacksmiths. He asked time to think it over." The old tiger run his claws along his beard. "But today he declined that too. He told me how much he thought about it but the village in question is no ordinary village. His Kingdom is honored to have given the avatar to the cat race they didn't have for at least eight generations. King Claudus can't give upon the village whatever I promise. If he did, he would anger his people and the avatars themselves."

"Acting as the Avatar was his!" Caspin tapped his fingers on the armchair.

Javan took a grape when his son offered him some. "King Claudus is interested in the blacksmiths, thought. He is open in case I have other wishes. I think I will try to pursue him to lower the taxes and sell us goods cheaper. We'll see what I can negotiate tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Brother." Javan nodded accepting Tygus's words with a small smile.

"The council will not be satisfied to say the least." Caspin commented. "At least get the king to officially apologize." Then the bearded cat looked at the young Lord. "Did you defeat the lion-boy?"

Tygra smiled and shrugged. "It was a piece of cake!" In reality Tygra's dislike towards the prince took a turn yesterday but he didn't want the rest of the tigers to know. "Cake reminds me," Tygra got up. "I do wish to take a bath before they serve lunch." And with that the Young Lord excused himself.

...

Lion-O walked up and down in his room. Should he really sneak out again? He really wanted to see whom the tiger was going with. He decided to just take a short peek, and then return immediately.

So the prince put on some dark clothes and threw his dirtiest cloak around his shoulder. He told Snarf to stay and keep quiet, and with that the young prince sneaked out.

The castle was full of hidden corridors and secret rooms that both Leo and Lion-O used often. Most of them were safety pathways, a few others were for spying reasons, and a small number was designed for little children both princes have grown out to use.

Fresh night air hit his face when he stepped out into the open behind the garden walls. He waited until the guards walked away and hurried along. Hidden in the shadow of a narrow street he could see the iron gates clearly. To his surprise, he saw nobody.

For a while he was disappointed. The tiger possibly have left by now with his date, or worse, he just made the lion get into trouble on his own. Lion-O shook his head. No, Tygra cannot be such a devil, now could he?

The prince waited. People walked by, guards marched up and down, birds took bath in the nearby puddles… Lion-O was about to cancel the whole thing and leave when a figure in a dark cloak appeared. It looked around quickly as if he was searching for someone.

Lion-O could see how the new comer's shoulders dropped. 'Ha!' the lion grinned. Tygra has missed his date! The girl left him hanging. The waterbender hurried over to him with a smirk.

"Haha!" He laughed at him quietly. The tiger turned around, surprised, as he heard him. "What's wrong? Your date didn't show up?"

Tygra was about to answer but he saw the guards approaching in the distance. He quickly got a hold of the lion's arm and pulled him back into the mess of streets.

The two hurried down the narrow way and stopped in the square on it's other end. Lion-O turned to the tiger. "Thanks." He peeked out from behind the building at the iron gate. "I don't even want to imagine what my father will do to me if I get caught outside again!"

The tiger looked up with a smile. "You risked so much?" He was so happy that Lion-O showed up. For a good while he had believed the lion has ignored his wish.

Lion-O watched the old fountain the middle of the square a bit ashamed of himself for breaking the rules of his father again. The tiger might blackmail him with it later. "Curiosity killed the cat." He shrugged that made Tygra laugh in delight. "All right," the waterbender straightened. "Time for me to go back now."

"Are you joking?" Tygra reached out and got a hold of his shoulder. He was smiling so happily it confused the lion. "My date is only starting!"

Lion-O blinked in disbelief. "Your date didn't even show up!"

Tygra sighed and looked away for a second before resting his hands on his hips and smiling into the aqua colored eyes. "Oh, he did. He is standing right here."

It took a short moment before Lion-O's eyes widened in realization. _He_ was the tiger's date! "Ah- No!" He shook his head and stepped back but the tiger was still grinning.

He raised a black eyebrow at the red-head, who had a rather cute blush built up on his face by this time. "_You_ kissed me in the rain."

"I… I did?!" He asked back and had to think a bit. "Oh, damn I did!" He quickly collected himself. "I did it to anger you!"

"Well, it backfired pretty nicely." Tygra laughed, and then quickly reassured the lion as he saw his face. "I can promise you I'm an excellent dating material!"

"You got to be kidding me!" He couldn't decide if the tiger was serious or was trying to make fun of him.

Tygra's shoulders slightly dropped. Things had gone so nicely until this point. He'd expected the waterbender to be less resistant. "It's just a date. Don't make such a big deal out of it." He looked around the square. "Besides, we're both out here already, we could have some fun. I still didn't get to see the city."

Lion-O sighed and ran his hands along his messy hair. "We should go back."

"Come on…" The tiger tilted his head and when the prince looked back at him he shot his best smile.

And it worked! "Fine." Lion-O put on his hood to cover his face. "I'll show you a good spot. But don't bother me again with this, understood?" And he hurried off between the streets.

The firebender quickly agreed and followed him. Their way took them out of the city trough a secret door and up a serpentine stair that led out on the hill that was behind the city separating it from the ocean that lay not far.

"I said I wish to see the city." Tygra complained as the two entered a cave. As he stepped in he quickly brought a small flame to life in his palm to have light.

"Don't worry!" The prince smiled at him. "You will see it." They took a few turns and emerged at a small brink that had a strong carved rock fence. "You will see it all."

The young Lord stepped next to the Prince and exhaled in awe. The whole city lay under them and, with so many lights on, it shimmered like a jewelry box. The rivers reflected the bridges and one could see the long streets, the great squares, and basically everything.

"It's beautiful!" Tygra leaned onto the stone fence and eyed the city for a good few minutes. It was an amazing sight.

"Yeah." Lion-O said. "It's very hard to believe that this place was once a desert." Tygra looked at the prince. The wind blowing at them towards the city was warm and dry. "With the ocean on the other side of the mountains we were able to water our fields and create food to stay and live here." Lion-O pointed at the rivers. "We have done river control with help from the Earth Empire."

Tygra turned back towards the citylokking at the direction the lion pointed at. "No wonder you're in good relationship with them." He commented softly.

Lion-O continued. "Not only them. We needed the Air cleric's help to create rain in the early years. Luckily we have built a great water system that actually works on its own, so drought doesn't endanger us anymore. True, it requires maintenance but it's better than having waterbenders pump the water all the time. Also, you can't grow food on the salty ocean waters."

Tygra straightened and turned. He could see more steps continuing their way to the top of the mountain. Every step had symbols carved into them, and if his eyes didn't trick him he could see that one of them resembled a fish.

Lion-O saw where the tiger was looking. "We can't go along. Those stairs are sacred."

Tygra nodded and looked at him. "Of course. I understand." He smiled gratefully. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was an enchanting experiment to see the city like this."

The lion shrugged in a carefree manner. "I come here often."

"You bring all the girls here huh? You sure know how to be romantic." Tygra joked but the lion's mouth curved downwards. "What's wrong?"

The shorter cat let out a sigh. "I'm a prince. I'm not really allowed to date." Lion-O eyed the city dancing in light. "There is a nice long list of girls from which my father will choose the future Queen of the kingdom. Cheetara is…. " He paused for a moment and peeked up at the tiger for a second. "Well… she is on the list, but since she is not a pureblood lioness she doesn't have much chance." The prince laughed a bit and waved at the tiger. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you, don't worry. I just feel like a fool."

"She is not interested in you?" The firebender leaned to the fence again and watched as the young prince shook his head. "I'm sorry." The tiger said but the prince just shrugged accepting the facts he couldn't change. A few moments passed in silence before Tygra spoke up. "If that cheers you up, we're in the same boat."

The aqua colored eyes looked back at him. Tygra run a hand in his orange hair. "I'm kept on a short leash with relationships too. I had a few partners but I was pretty quickly told to go back to my room and learn economics or other things that are needed to run a country instead of having fun."

"Oh I know that feeling!" Lion-O chuckled. "But you at least had a few."

Tygra shrugged and followed a few approaching lights in the distance with his gaze. They seemed like carriages arriving to the city "Well, father's point was that I shouldn't make any offspring and so I had to neglect the girls." Tigers didn't make such a big deal out of relationships as the family oriented lions. In an environment such cold as the tigers', sleeping together with another being was sometimes essential for survival. The mass only cared if such 'survival' ended up with a baby tiger, but the tigers were educated in the matter of sex and knew many safe ways to evade uncontrolled baby birth. Since tradition was most important for tigers, there was only a very low number of 'cheating on's. Tigers rather divorced than to go against the traditions. Of course there were a few exceptions.

The lion's eyes grew wide as he understood what 'neglecting the girls' meant. "Oh." He eyed the tiger for a while and when the dark golden eyes looked back at him he turned away. "We should go back. I don't want to get caught again. My father will put me in prison before or later if I keep sneaking out all the time."

.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Book One – Water

.

Part6

It was well passed midnight when the six carriages Tygra had seen from afar with the emblem of the Earth Empire rolled thought the iron gates, stopping in front of the castle where the royal couple was waiting in the party of the master airbender. The guards did not know which of the cars carried the daughter of the Earth Empire's ruler, so they quickly stepped to open the doors to each of them.

Leo stepped out of the third car first and was about to offer a hand to help the lady out, but a much larger paw was faster. The Empress's daughter accepted Grune's kindness and lifted her richly embroidered skirt only slightly to step out from the carriage.

She was taller than the Prince by a head and a half, only slightly shorter than King Claudus himself. Her dress was fancier than she would have liked, in the colors of green and blue to match her blue necklace she wore since the engagement between her and the waterbender prince has become official. It was tradition between the waterbenders to present a self carved moonstone on a blue silk to the girl they wished to spend the rest of their lifetime with. The Kingdom had a good amount of stones as there were mines of it under the sea. It was something that was prohibited to export in a raw form, but as fine jewelry it brought a good amount of income to the kingdom. The stones rarely got to be carved nowadays thought, because grandmothers often passed theirs down to their male grandchildren. The one that hanged from Panthera's neck also was very old and once has belonged to Leo's ancestor on his mother's side.

"Thank you General Grune." She said to the large saber tooth cat that nodded with a smile. From the other carriage an energetic puma girl emerged in her airbending uniform. Since airbenders were born everywhere, all capitals had Airbending temples. Jaga was the master of the Airbending felines controlling the clerics of all the cities. After her, Panthro the Master of Earthbending stepped out in his traditional green earthbending attire.

The rest of the carriages carried Earth Empire soldiers who also got out and moved their aching muscles.

"My dear guests!" King Claudus welcomed them, a greeting the princess accepted with a flawless smile. "Princess Panthera," He kissed her hand. "It is great honor to have the daughter of the Empress herself here in my domain once again. If there is anything you wish, it will be granted."

The Queen stepped to her as well. "I have prepared your suit of rooms myself Panthera! I'm sure you will love it; everything is full of lotuses just like last time. I'm so happy you're spending time with us again."

"Thank you for your kindness Queen Leona." The two royal females shared a quick hug, "I'm sure I will enjoy every moment of my stay!" She smiled at her cheerfully. "I have brought all of you so many presents, but I hope you do not mind, my trip was long and tiresome, please, allow me to rest and we will great each-other in so many words in the morning."

Claudus nodded and greeted the Earthbending master as well, with a strong and firm handshake. The two cats had known each other for quite some time.

"Jaga, my old friend!" Panthro stepped to the Airbending master with a wide smile that was instantly returned. "I have brought you a student!" He announced, and stepped aside introducing the puma girl. "Meet the finest and most qualified airbender in the great lands of the Earthbending Empire; Pumyra."

She smiled and bowed. "I am honored to be here, Master Jaga! I have waited years for this moment."

Jaga hid his surprise behind his calm gaze. "I welcome you in your new home, Pumyra. I will accompany you to the Airbender's temple myself." He looked at his old friend then. "Come, your room also looks to the court, I'll show you."

Leo joined to the royal couple and took his steps silently next to his quite tall fiancée as they walked into the building. Grune was on her other side just a step away.

They could hear as the two bending masters conversed right behind them. "With your arrival the circle is now full." Jaga said proudly. "The tigers have arrived yesterday."

"Have they?" Panthro smiled excited. "Master Tygus is already here?"

Jaga nodded.

The hot run up on the lion's back hearing that the tigers are already present. It was custom to send a list of names and the titles and ranks of the arriving party to the place you will visit so Leo knew there were four tigers arriving. Now he had to learn they are already present. Sadly the tiger's didn't include portraits, but Leo still hoped that his warrior will also be there.

Leo turned and questioned the Air Master. "All four of them arrived?"

Jaga nodded. "Yes, Master Tygus is a really calm and wise cat, quite the positive surprise compared to what is said about their kind. Sadly Lord Caspin and the young Lord Tygra do show the traits of the rumored feverish nature."

"Oh." Leo exhaled disappointed. He was sure now that his warrior wasn't part of the tiger's party. He kind of hoped the noble cat he met four years ago was the one named Caspin, he even played around with the thought, but if said cat was hot headed than there was no way he could be his beloved warrior.

"I'll arrange the proper greeting for tomorrow morning before we can have the perfect breakfast." Claudus sighed. He had a long day and he was tired. The Queen rested a hand on his shoulder. Claudus winked at Leona, who just chuckled.

…

Panthera's suits of rooms were spectacular. She expressed how much she loved it before she turned in for the night. Grune received the room before hers so one needed to cross the bodyguard's room to reach the princess.

Jaga escorted Pumyra to the airbending temple where she would reside. Panthro joined them, he insisted to chat with the old cleric, because they hadn't seen each other for a good while.

Leo walked on the corridor with his aunt and uncle.

"So?" The King asked. "How did things go?"

"Fine." Leo answered calmly. What was he suppose to say? That the Empress herself almost pinched him on the cheek for being so adorably short? She liked him, but Princess Panthera… that was complicated at best.

The Earth Empire had empresses and no emperors since the beginning of time. Even if the male panthers were big and strong somehow the females were leading the country. Any everybody grew tall. Everybody.

Panthera was the second-born female and she was originally supposed to marry King Claudus' son, but the Empress found Lion-O to be too young for her daughter, so she decided to ask for the other prince, Leo instead. This simple fact made Panthera feel degraded. Not only she wasn't legitimate by birth to the lead the Empire, but now she would not be married to a king either. She never told this to Leo, but the lion could tell she was deeply hurt by these facts.

"Leo?" The queen ran her delicate hand into the prince's red mane. "You look pale."

He smiled up at the royal couple. "It is very late, and as the princess said, the trip was outmost tiring." He got a hold of her hand. "I need to clear my head before I go to sleep. I will be in the garden catching some fresh air. You two please rest, I will be fine." He kissed her hand parted from them with the promise to be present for a sword-fight practice with Lion-O the next morning.

…

A young tiger and a young lion hurried back to the castle silently.

Tygra eyed the surprising number of guards at the iron gate. "How are we going to go in?" He asked a bit concerned.

Lion-O wasn't worried, he hurried along the tall walls instead of heading for the iron gate. "The castle is full of hidden corridors." He grinned at the firebender, "Don't worry."

Behind a relatively large bush was a wooden door in which the two cats entered the small path inside the thick castle wall. Tygra made a flame to see but Lion-O told him to quash it or they might get caught.

"I can't see." Tygra said angrily in the pitch dark.

Lion-O chuckled at that. "Just keep your right hand on the wall and beware the stairs."

The tiger grumbled when he stubbed his toe on said few steps of stairs a few meters later. Their walk was long until Lion-O opened a small hole in the wall of a dead end and peeked out.

"Look how nice I am. I even drop you off." He whispered and pushed the wall open. To the young Lord's shock they ended up in his room.

Tygra blinked in surprise as he stepped in. "Don't tell me there are secret pathways to each corner in the castle."

Lion-O shrugged. "Not telling."

The firebender smiled wide. "So there are."

The prince at the door sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's just say I know my way to the kitchen." Tygra laughed at that. The lion was about to leave. "Well then, hope you had your fun."

"Wait," Tygra interrupted him. "No good night kiss?"

Lion-O's eyebrows dropped, bored. "No. I don't kiss on a first date."

Tygra grinned mischievously. "Oh! So I can assume you will on our second one then."

The prince laughed bitterly. "There will be no second date, Tygra. Sorry." He shook his head. "You're cool, charming and nice, really but… no."

"Ah." Tygra tilted his head but still smiled. "That's too bad. You're really cute, and you can be fierce if you want to." Just as water had many faces, so did the lion. Lion-O thanked him but jut as he turned to leave again Tygra asked him, "So… a good bye kiss instead?"

The prince laughed. "You never give up do you?"

"Tigers would rather die trying!" Tygra grinned and again flashed his best smile.

The lion eyed him for a long moment, until he gave in. "Fine. Just make it quick."

Tygra stepped to him instantly catching the lion's right hand in his left. "Thank you for the beautiful night, Prince." He whispered and let out a deep purr.

Lion-O stood with a straight back, feeling awkward at the whole thing, but the delightful sound the tiger emitted calmed his senses. He could feel the firebender's palm run up his back, stopping between his shoulder blades. In the back of his mind he wondered if the tiger had set his clothes on fire because it was really hot where Tygra touched him.

Without any more warning the tiger leaned in, kissing the lion on the lips. Lion-O unconsciously squeezed the tiger's hand with his own. Lion-O decided the warmth had t be a firbender thing, because the tiger's lips felt like burning.

The whole thing lasted only a few long seconds before the tiger retreated. "Good night, dear Prince," he whispered and smiled as the lion's eyes snapped open at his words.

"Yes." Lion-O coughed softly and almost forgot to let the tiger's hand go as he stepped back. "Err, Good night to you too."

"Good night." Tygra nodded before he heard some noise from the other room and turned his head towards the big double doors. Was his uncle awake at this early hour?

By the time he turned back to the lion he found him gone. The wallpaper was even, perfectly hiding the secret pathway from the eye. For a second, he felt as if this whole night's trip had been an illusion, but he could still feel the lion's distinctive scent in the air. Not to mention the taste of the purest rain on his lips.

He heard noises from his uncle's room once again so he decided it will be best to turn in now. Better not risk of getting caught being naughty.

.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

Book One – Water

.

Part7

Tygus couldn't sleep. He lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. The fact that Leo was supposed to arrive that night but still was nowhere even after midnight, worried him.

With a sigh Tygus got up and walked a few circles in the room before he went back to bed. Another few minutes passed sleeplessly before he was on his feet again. He tried to calm his running mind. Leo could take care of himself, the Earth Empire would make sure that nothing would happen, he was traveling with Master Panthro, too. Nothing could go bad.

He ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the balcony for some fresh air. Leaning on the fence he eyed the empty court with the large ring on it. The Moon didn't show herself yet, letting the night be dark and silent. Tygus sighed once again.

He had too much energy to just stay calm. He considered going out and just sit at the stairs and wait until the earth delegacy arrived, but they would look at him weird. There were so many things he needed to talk with Leo about.

Suddenly, he heard noises from under his balcony. It was master Jaga in the presence of two other cats that crossed the yard to the airbending temple. One of them was an airbender but the other was wearing green earthbender clothing.

Tygus's fingers gripped the balcony; he wanted to call out to them but he hesitated. The rest of the castle was sleeping silently and he didn't wish to wake them.

Tygus swallowed hard before his feet took him back into his room. He changed quickly and headed out. He took his way to the main circular room close to the entrance. Tygus looked around on the long corridors and saw as a good twenty Earth Empire soldiers walked down towards their sleeping area. He was sure that Leo had to have arrived as well.

He wanted to see him, to hug him and hold him tight, to run his fingers into that delicate mane, and to feel the so familiar scent of his. Just the thought made his heart beat faster.

He roamed the corridors aimlessly, he clearly had no idea which way the lion would go. He slowed down and tried to remain calm. He reminded himself that Leo was engaged, he might not be happy to see him… but he quickly pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He promised to stay _his_ Kitten, forever, let it be twenty or thirty years or even more… oh he felt like such an old fool. If the little lion wouldn't wish to be his Kitten anymore he would of course step back… and let him go. He had a family now. How he would present this fact to Leo was beyond him… lions are family oriented; Leo might not want to have anything to do with him now that he was married.

Tygus's train of thoughts came to an immediate halt as he spotted him.

The firebender stood under the columns next to the garden, from there he could see the back of a cat, with a beautiful long red mane only a lion could grow, standing under a hibiscus tree. The Moon, has already risen on the horizon and she has given shine to the white embroidery in his elegant blue clothes.

Biting his lips the tiger took slow, careful steps down the stairs and across the lush green grass. His muscles tensed in excitement and he breathed without a sound. His heartbeat seamed so loud he was surprised the lion didn't turn towards him yet. Was this really his Kitten? The lion was taller than Tygus remembered but he could see the two darker lock of hair on the sides that was distinctive to Leo and his mother, the feline Tygus had tried not to stare at when the tigers dined with the royal family.

Leo eyed the charming little flowers with melancholy. They had closed their petals for the night but still their colors were beautiful. His ears dropped as he remembered Jaga's words. His mind was racing. Now that the relationship between the two cat nations seemed to get better, he might have a chance to visit the tiger's home. He just has to be nice to the Firebending Master and to the rest of them. If his father really planned to make him to the next Waterbending Master, then he will have excuses to visit as soon as he becomes such high authority. Of course the thought was selfish, and that disturbed Leo's consciousness. He sighed, devastated, as he remembered how he declined the tiger's offer. He could still hear those words, _"Come with me … to the tigers. I'll protect you. I'll take care of you…" _How many times had he dreamed of this moment again and again, answering 'Yes I'll go with you', 'take me with you'! His mind haunted him with his own memories. Life was just not fair!  
His Warrior most likely got married; he hopefully made some children and probably has forgotten him.

If he made it home in one piece.

The image of the bridge above the canyon snapped into his mind. The tiger had to cross it once more to reach his home, and he wasn't there to help in case the frozen planks broke under his weight again. The watebender sighed, resting a palm on the tree trunk for support because the idea of his Warrior being dead, made him weak. No, that tiger couldn't have died.

Leo reminded himself that he is a prince, he has responsibilities to the kingdom… not to mention he loved his parents, the thought that he wouldn't see them again… his mother would be broken if her son never to returned. They would have sent troops to look for his frozen body in the snow.

Which would have happened unless his Warrior had been there.

Leo's natural instinct warned him that he was not alone anymore.  
The lion could feel he was being watched, so he turned his gaze from the blooming hibiscus tree to the approaching cat with curiosity. He expected a guard or an airbender to inform him that he should be resting but his breath was caught in his lungs as he realized who it really was.

Tygus was only a few meters away. Both cats stared frozen at each other in surprise for a long moment. Leo couldn't believe his eyes.

The tense silence was broken when Tygus collected his courage and whispered with a smile, "Hey Kitten,"

Leo finally took a breath and rushed to him to be collected him in his Warrior's arms, who lifted him from his feet in happiness before brushing his nose into the soft red mane.

"Oh it's you!" Leo spoke unarticulated and weak. He held back the tears that started to water up in his eyes. He shouldn't start sobbing now! He gripped the tiger's hair at his nape as they squeezed the air out of each other in a tight hug. "Oh, the Good Spirits be blessed, it's you! Oh let this be not a dream!"

"It's not!" Tygus breathed back quickly reassuring himself as well. "I'm here, it's real! I'm here."

"I was so worried! The bridge! How did you cross the bridge? And the wolves… and…" He swallowed quickly collecting himself. His voice was braking under the pressure of emotions.

"It's fine, Kitten." Tygus smiled and pushed on the prince to face him, to be able to look at him. "It was not a prob-" The lion didn't let him finish. He occupied the tiger's lips with a kiss the firebender willingly melted into before kissing back, and strengthening his hold around the smaller cat. This was all they needed. The proof that the love that bloomed between them hasn't weakened under the pressure of time. The lion's right cupped the tiger's fired up cheek as the kiss softened.  
Tygus's breath was hot between Leo's trembling lips. "Hush Kitten." Tygus purred softly and dropped a few more pecks into the corner of his mouth before kissing away a tear he didn't miss running down the cream colored cheek. "I'm here." He repeated.

"I missed you so much…" As they parted, Leo smiled and quickly rubbed his eye to make sure no more tears were coming. He let his finger slowly run along the black stripe in the tiger's beard and just eyed the tiger, drinking in his presence, the small details of his handsome looks. "I thought about you a lot… the mornings were the worst…" he admitted as he looked up into the amber eyes. "Leaving you behind in the dreams…"

Tygus swallowed and run his hand along the soft red mane. The motion was very weak, almost feather light, but the tiger had to hide his shaking hand. He finally found his Kitten again. "Oh, trust me, I missed you just as much. I carry your lock of hair with me wherever I go." He eyed the lion for a silent moment, "Let me look at you," He smiled warmly and got lost in the blue eyes he longed for in these passed years. "You have grown, matured," Tygus spoke, "more beautiful than ever."

"You're still a flatterer," The prince blushed and dropped his eyes but Tygus's hand lifted his chin gently to make him look up at him again.

"I planned to search trough every house in the city, and then I come here and I find you smiling back at me from the paintings." He shook his head lightly and lifted his brows a bit at the lion's surprised expression.  
He did a theatrical cough and straightened. "I should introduce myself properly…" He bowed softly "My biggest honor to meet you Prince Leo." and he dropped a kiss on the lion's hand, "I am Tygus, son of Theron, Firebending master of the FireTribes."

The shock on the lion's face was enormous. "You are the master…" Leo stuttered but Tygus shrugged leisurely with one shoulder.

"And you're the prince." He smiled. "Stop making that adorably shocked face."

"I… I called you a really grumpy and short tempered cat… with long white beard…" he recalled the events they shared in the snowy mountain. "I'm so sorry." He whispered ashamed.

Tygus laughed out loud at that "It's okay!" He grinned. "It's fine! Don't be sorry!" Leo hid his face into the firebender's shoulder who embraced him again, petting his back happily. "I actually figured those rumors were spread by my nephew." He snickered cheerfully and let his hand draw circles on the other cat's back. It felt so good to lightly and honestly chat again without the titles to worry about.

He looked at the delicate white fur Leo wore as a wide collar on his princely robe. "I see you kept the fur I gave you."

"Yes," Leo looked up again and touched the Glacier Basher fur. "When the tailors saw it they said it just _has_ to be part of my royal robe." He laughed softly. "Oh they wanted to know where I got it but…" He looked up. "It's my secret."

Tygus shared the content smile then he remembered something. "The others will recognize it tomorrow." The waterbender wore a confused face so he continued. "The other tigers. Caspin will definitely question you about it since this is a special tiger thing. Nobody uses it other than us."

"Oh." Leo got lost in thoughts. "I will just.. .umm."

"We should tell them that we know each-other." Tygus said with a nod. "That we met in the mountains, that we saved each-other's life and I gave you some fur as present."

"All right." The waterbender agreed. "I wouldn't be able to act as strangers with you anyway. But we should tell them that we didn't give out our names because we were enemies at the time. Just so we won't get the 'why didn't you tell me' questions." Leo hummed softly. "Will that will be enough for them?"

Tygus nodded. "If they ask anything more I will figure something out."

Leo eyed the tiger quietly for a short while letting his right palm slid down to the firebender's waist. His clothes were very delicate. No wonder. The fact that his Warrior was the Master of Fire explained a lot. His open mind, his great personality, his calm mood, his knowledge in the art of bendings and his bending ability that surpassed everything the lion expected.

"So, I guess I will have to call you Master Tygus from now on?" Leo grinned playfully.

The tiger chuckled. "We can stick with 'Warrior' if you want." The waterbender shrugged before his expression hardened as he saw how silent his tiger has turned all of a sudden.

"There is something I have to tell you." Tygus spoke seriously so Leo looked up into the deep amber eyes again.

"You can tell me anything." Leo breathed. He could see the tiger was tense. He watched as he hesitated. "What is it?"

"Kitten I…" The tiger sighed and eyed the waterbending sigil on the lion's clothes. He had to let Leo know. "I have gotten married."

.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

After a long hiatus (also known as exams) the story continues! Hope you still can follow!  
Unbetaed so if you spot a mistake and feel like telling me, please do so, so I can correct it! Thanks a bunch! Hope you will enjoy it!  
~Cofie

* * *

Book One – Water

.

Part8

Eyes turning cold, a step taken back and their contact broken… That was what Tygus expected so when Leo smiled at him and congratulated cheerfully he stared in shock.

Leo didn't expect the news to hurt as much as it did, but his smile didn't fade, he knew that was the way things should go. It was him who told the tiger to go and get married, to have a life. Even if he had known, that four years later they would meet again, he still wouldn't have asked the tiger to wait.

The waterbending prince looked at the bright side. The simple fact that Tygus was bound to a wife didn't mean their feelings towards each-other changed, he just received proof of that a mere minute ago.

"How was the wedding?" Leo asked. "You are the Master, the wedding had to be enormous!"

Tygus tilted his head. "It was fancier than my liking." Tygus wasn't the fan of parties. The wedding was indeed great, just thinking about it made the tiger feel tired.

He squeezed the lion's shoulder. "Aren't you… why are you so happy about this?" Tygus believed the lion should be sad, devastated, angry and jealous and heartbroken. Those were all the feelings that swept trough him when he learned that his Kitten got engaged to somebody else.

The smile seemed to have stuck on the lion's face. "Because this way you have a family, you hopefully will have children too!"

"I…" The tiger admitted and couldn't hide the spark of joy in his features. "…have a son."

Now that was amazing news! "Oh spirits! You have become a father!?" Leo beamed. "What is his name? How old is he?" The waterbending society was strongly family oriented. Children were considered to be the spirits' blessings. Leo grew up with the mentality of family and children come first.

"His name is Tyranus, He was born two summers ago." Tygus chuckled. "He is a real troublemaker."

Leo's smile broadened. "I'm so jealous of you! I bet he looks just like you!"

The firebender laughed and softly poked the lion's face. "He has puffy cheeks. Just like every tiger baby does." Leo found this little fact adorable. He couldn't imagine how Tygus looked as a baby but he was sure he had to be the sweetest little cub.

"And your wife?" Leo blinked up shyly. He would drop the topic instantly if Tygus found it uncomfortable.

The tiger shrugged. "We're good." He squeezed the lion's hand then. "I have told her about you. She kind of figured it wasn't her whom I have called 'Kitten' a few times."

Leo blushed at that. "In… bed?"

Tygus laughed again and hid his expression into the tiger's mane as he embraced him warmly again. "As well…"

Leo rested his cheek on the tiger's shoulder hugging back. "Was she furious?"

"No. She said she understands. But we grew close in these four years. I guess I do love her in a way." He sighed. "But that feeling is incomparable to my love towards you." Tygus quickly dropped feather light kisses on the cream colored cheeks before Leo finally kissed back. After a bit of tender moment Tygus had to sound the question that still disturbed his mind. "So… your Earthbender fiancée?"

Leo froze just slightly and peeked at the tiger's face from under long eyelashes. He so didn't want to talk about it. "Hmm?"

Tygus swallowed softly. "She is… probably lovely."

The lion lost his held composure on that word. He dropped his shoulders and let out a tired sigh. 'Lovely' was miles far from what Panthera was. "It's an… arranged marriage."

The firebender's ears perked up. "If she doesn't treat you right-"

"She is fine." Leo quickly explained. "I know her for really long now but the engagement was just arranged two months ago when her mother decided that it is time for her to get married."

"Why you?" One could hear the sadness in the tiger's voice. To hear that his Kitten was not treated with love and care made him sad.

Leo let out another sigh. "She was on the list of Lion-O's brides," Leo knitted his brow. "Actually she was second on the list… anyway the Empress decided my cousin is too young for her, so... she's…. stuck with me."

"I'm so truly sorry." Came the soft whisper and a warm reassuring kiss.

"Let's not talk about it." Leo let himself be loved and just leaned more into the embrace. He was somehow sure that as long as his Warrior was next to him nothing could go wrong.

"If she treats you badly," Tygus breathed into his ear slowly. "just come to me." Leo's ears loved the sensation as the soft breath tickled them. The familiar sandalwood smell filled him and softened his senses into a delicate mood that reminded how tired he actually was.

"I need to go to sleep." Leo sighed devastated. "The trip was tiring. "

Tygus smiled at him. "All right, Kitten." He run his white fingers between the red locks a few times. Oh he loved the red mane. "Come, I'll escort you to your room. We will have lots of time to chat tomorrow."

Leo nodded and the two cats parted walking next to each other like simple friends. They met a few guards on their way before Leo finally could turn in with a promise that Tygus will show pictures of his son to him tomorrow.

The prince was still shocked at the sudden happenings. The loneliness of his room dropped his mood, and made him consider to run back into the tiger's arms, but he knew he had duties to attend tomorrow, and for that he has to go to sleep.

He somehow still couldn't believe he met his Warrior. To make it even more unbelievable his Warrior happened to be the Master of Fire?

Leo shook his head with a grin as he crawled into bed and almost instantly fall asleep.

…

Dressed in ceremonial robes Leo joined his parents in the morning. Claudus prepared a big meeting and a breakfast to be consumed together by all his guests. Leo felt a bit tired but very excited. There was still a faint hint of worry in his heart that he had dreamed everything that happened last night and it will not be his Warrior he will meet only in a couple of moments.

As the three arrived to the dining hall Master Leoss instantly greeted Master Panthro. The Earth Empire's princess was nowhere to be seen yet, but Leo knew she was probably putting on her best dress to make as good of an impression as she can.

"Meet Pumyra." Panthro introduced the Empire's airbending girl. She stood proud and bowed friendly but respectively. "The best airbender in all the Earth Empire!" Panthro patted her on the shoulder while Master Jaga smiled naturally. Natural was not something one could say about Cheetara's smile thought. If one knew her for ears they could tell how tense she was by how the hair stood up on her head.

Soon a butler interrupted their chat by announcing the tiger's arrival. "The delegacy of the Fire Thribes. Lord Javan, Firebending Master Tygus, Councillor Caspin and Lord Tygra."

A smile instantly spread out on Leo's face as he saw them. The red robes with golden embroidery and white fur looked nice on each of them and the wide shoulders ordered for much respect.

King Claudus stepped to them again with a smile and this time it was truer then when they first met. They were first introduced to Master Panthro before they moved on to Leo. Claudus promised that Princess Panthera will join them soon. "It is always worth waiting for an Earth Empire Princess!" They laughed.

Except Caspin. He was eyeing the young Waterbenders's clothes. He turned his head to whisper to Lord Javan. "Is this some kind of a joke?" The leader of the tiger's also spotted the Glacier Bashers' fur around the Leo's shoulders, but before he could talk Caspin questioned Leo.  
"What are you wearing there and how did you come to posses it?"

Leo blinked. "Oh." Before he could explain Caspin spoke along. "Any tiger can spot Glacier Bashers' fur from a mile! You wearing a fur restricted only to special occasions and special people of the Tigers is an insult!"

Before Leo could again explain his father stepped into the conversation. "My son brought that back from his trip where he found the avatar!"

"Slaying a Glacier basher and taking its fur without a reason is a crime!" Caspin eyed the Waterbending master sharply but he said nothing else because he saw how Tygus was chuckling.

Leo rolled his eyes. Damn tiger let him in this mess for too long already.

"You think the matter is funny?" Lord Javan asked his brother calm as ever.

Tygus shook his head. "No, no not at all. The matter is very serious indeed since the young Prince Leo acquired the fur from _me_." There was a few second of silence in the room so Tygus went on explaining. "I gave it to him as a sign of eternal friendship, because this young but brave and talented lion has saved my life." Tygus's smile grew as he added. "Twice."

Leoss turned to his son in surprise. "You didn't tell me about that."

Leo sighed happily. "The Master speaks big words and hides his own shine because up in the Snowy Mountains he has saved my life twice as well."

Caspin turned to Tygus ignoring the rest of the group. "So four years ago, you met an enemy prince and instead of killing him or taking him as hostage you saved his life!?" He buried his face into his palms. "How am I going to explain this to the council when we get back?!"

Leoss repeated his question. "But you never told me you met the Master of Fire, you never told me you met a tiger!"

"Because our kind were enemies at the time." Leo finally could explain what happened. "I was taken by an avalanche and a tiger dig me out. I had no idea he was the master because he didn't introduced himself. He just told me he is on his way to kill a Glacier Basher because he is getting married."

Tygus nodded. "The Prince didn't uncover his identity either. I knew he was a lion looking for the Avatar but I only realized who he really was when I saw the paintings on the wall yesterday."

Master Jaga smiled. "So the Prince and the Master have met four years ago. Seems the spirits indeed wish friendship between out nations."

"A pleasant surprise indeed." Lord Javan nodded. "Thank you for saving my brother, wear that fur with pride Prince. Sadly Tygus has kept this part of his tale in the shadows, hopefully you could tell us the whole story how you survived in such harsh environment and saved the Master of Fire." That last part was a bit of mocking towards Tygus. A master in need of being saved. "Twice." Javan added with a grin.

Everyone let out a happy laugh or chuckle before Pantherea entered.

"Second Crown Princess of the Earth Empire, Royal highness Princess Panthera."

The gathered crowd turned and after Grune stepped in Panthera emerged. Her hair was hold back atop her head with golden needles and pins holding it in perfect shape. Her green dress was long and royal, the sleeves long and carrying the Earth Empire's logo on them. She wore golden jewelry with green emeralds. The only thing that broke her attire's green combo was the blue traditional engagement necklace she has received from Prince Leo that had a light blue moon stone hanging from it.

She bowed gracefully as she entered with two earth empire maids a few meters behind her.  
Everyone was familiar with the Earth Empire's traditions since they were the biggest and strongest country on the land. Only the United Nations of the Canines was larger in size but much the less populated. They bowed back respectfully and waited until she spoke.

Panthera straightened. "I see the cat nation's leaders are in good mood and the Four Masters have joined in Harmony. This pleases the Empire."

"Sorry, Sorry!" Came two children shouting and Wilykat and Wilykit hurried into the room almost running into the Panthera. "Sorry Miss!" They hurried along to Jaga grabbing his cape and making such face nobody could stay angry at.

"We accidentally locked one of the Airclerics into the tower!" Wilykit sobbed.

"We are sorry for being late but we couldn't let him out!" Wilykat said. "I didn't want to burn down the door because you prohibited firebending inside the temple! We are so sorry!"

Jaga patted them on the head. "So this is why you are late Avatars. It's all right. He peeked at Cheetara who nodded and quickly headed out to save his fellow airbender."

Panthera eyed the children for a moment thinking if she should mention how she was talking at the time and how they ruined her entry and speech but instead she smiled. "The Avatar has joined to out breakfast." She announced and let her smile widen. "Let us eat!"

.

…TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Book One – Water

.

Part9

"… I was victorious but I couldn't enjoy it for long because Leo screamed at me: 'Behind you!' and as I turned, the shadow of a newly arriving Glacier Basher towered above me. It was only the blink of an eye as it swung his great arm and tackled me to the ice cold cave walls his claw ripping through my body shattering my bones and inner organs!" The avatar twins listened eagerly as Tygus told the tale of his adventure in the Snowy Mountains. "I remember the unspeakable pain and how I watched my final breath in the cold air, as it disappeared. But somehow I knew this was not the end. I could hear Leo's roar and I saw the shine of his fine blade before my consciousness was lost to me."

Even Javan listened excited and the cats at the table turned to Leo almost as a group of children listening because it was his time to continue he tale.

Leo looked around then shrugged. "I killed it then healed the master back to health."

The twins groaned! "That's no way to tell a tale! Make it exciting!"

Leo poked his breakfast. "I'm not good at telling stories."

Tygra grinned. "Uncle got really good at it since his son was born. Even if he understands nothing of it yet, he still enjoys it a lot."

Tygus laughed. "You enjoyed my stories too when you were little." Tygra shrugged and turned back to Leo who was sitting on the other side of the table. "But don't keep us hanging Prince, continue the tale. How did you defeated the Glacier Basher, they're quite nasty beasts?"

"Yes, please go on!" Cheetara nodded. She was sitting on Master Jaga's right while Pumyra set on his left next to Master Panthro.

Leo sighed. "Okay okay… " He hummed a bit then motioned with his hand. "I… cut the beast in the leg before I got a great smack on the face. Apparently the monster hit me so hard I flew out from the cave into the snow. I lost my blade so I bended the snow at him trying to defeat it but… I couldn't do much harm. Then I spotted the big amount of snow on the top of the mountain. Before it could come and get me I moved that snow and hurried back into the cave. The avalanche took the beast and I escaped back into the cave."

Lion-O nodded approvingly. "Clever."

"Did it kill the Glacier Basher?" Pumyra asked excited.

Leo shrugged with a smile. "I think so. We haven't met since then." The table laughed a bit before Leo continued. "I hurried to Master Tygus then. He looked really bad so I did what I could. Luckily he is a very strong tiger. He was awake again only in a few hours."

"All thanks to you." Tygus nodded thankfully.

Leo waved a hand at him with a blush on his cheeks.

"But what happened after that?" Wilykit asked.

"Yeah, didn't the wolves that been chasing you attacked?" Wilykat added.

Javan leaned a bit forward towards the twins as he explained. "The horned wolves wouldn't even go close to a Glacier Basher's cave. Not to mention when they can hear its roar."

Tygus nodded. "Yes, Leo and I were safe for a few days. We expected the wolves to come as soon as they find out that the basher is dead thought, so we quickly skinned the beast and moved along."

"And after that?" Wilykit asked again.

"I'm sorry but this is where the story ends." Tygus smiled. "I accompanied the Prince to the path that leads to the village where I gave him a few of the fur as present and we parted. He went down to meet you two and I turned and returned home to get married."

Lion-O 'aww'–ed in disappointment. "I would have listened to more of your adventures."

"Hey," Leo looked at him with wide eyes. "Remember what I got when I finally returned?"

Claudus laughed. "Oh yes, Leoss was shouting with you only a bit. I mean the castle was trembling." He looked at his brother but Leoss' face was emotionless, almost as if it had been carved out of stone.

…

Now that Leo has returned from the Empire the two princes continued their practice in the art of swordfight. King Claudus tutored them himself. On the other side of the castle the masters and their pupils along with the avatars gathered. It was Master Panthro's time to give his first lesson to the Avatar twins, introducing them into the way of Earthbending.

Cheetara watched as Pumyra warmed up with a few swift movements while Tygra asked Jaga where the two lion princes were and if they will join them.

"The two princes have to catch up on their swordplay. I'm afraid they are too busy."

Panthro arrived with Grune on his side and the two avatars hurried over to him. Princess Panthera decided not to join them.

"All right. Let us talk about Earth!" Panthro said. "Earth is strong. Earth is firm; earth is the base of everything. To master Earthbening you must be alike. Great like the mountains, strong like the rocks, fluid like the sand, but perfect like a crystal." He walked around the twins.

"So that is where we will start. We will strengthen ourselves and clear our mind to be able to control the base of the world! Come! A run around the castle should be a good start." He looked up at the gathered cats. "Who's coming along?"

Pumyra's hand was in the air in the next moment. "I do!" Grune also nodded that he wished to join.

The tigers changed glances but decided that a bit of an exercise wouldn't harm them. Kit and Kat looked at each-other in disbelief.

Panthro left and the young cats hurried after him with the rest. Pumyra looked back at Cheetara with a grin. "What? Not coming?"

Cheetara grinned back at her. "Go on, I'll catch up."

Pumyra waved at her as she run off. "Dream on!"

The Cheetah girl watched with folded arms as the small crew headed away and turned in at the large columns.

Jaga's calm voice woke her from her thoughts. "You don't like her."

Cheetara shrugged. "Oh I do. I just wish she would be familiar with our customs as much as we are familiar with theirs."

"I see." Jaga answered and with that the topic was closed. The old cat knew both female airbenders expected the Master Airbender title and that caused the tension between the two.

The two Air clerics stood in silence for a good while. "They are probably over halfway now." Cheetara nodded and did some quick warm ups before getting into position. "Go, defeat the wind." Jaga smiled and Cheetara started her sprint.

As the small group was jogging around the castle they passed the other yard where the two prince did their swordplay. They waved at each other and hurried along.

"Why are they running around the castle?" King Claudus asked but the young lions had no idea. They were about to return to their practice when they saw a glimpse of Cheetara as she sprinted after the others.

Lion-O cheered throwing his hands in the air: "Whoohooo! Go Cheetara! GOOO!"

Pumyra heard the prince and looked behind herself only to be almost knocked over by something that run in a speed so fast as great birds could fly, passing them and leaving them behind.

The small crew was so surprised they stopped running and stared at the cloud of dust that slowly settled after her.

"Wow." Tygra commented shortly.

By the time they returned Cheetara was chatting with Jaga, the fact she had been running was not visible on her features.

Pumyra panted and eyed her in disbelief.

"So it's true what they say." Grune crossed his large arms in front of his muscled chest as the blond Airbender girl turned to them. "Cheetahs still posses the ability of chi-modification."

"Yes." Jaga spoke. "Not only she is an excellent airbender she's also capable to use her chi to faster her running speed. It is an ability limited only to her kind."

General Grune grinned. "Good to see someone who does not limit their chi abilities to modify the elements but to modify their own body as well."

"That is possible?" Wilykat panted exhausted.

"Of course." Grune grinned. "You thought only those have chi who bend the elements? No, everyone possesses it. I defeated my enemies the same way. I use my chi to strengthen my body, to fasten my moves and to sharpen my senses and lengthen my endurance. Otherwise I wouldn't be undefeatable." He turned back to Cheetara then. "But of course the speed you're capable of is way beyond my imagination. Can I ask what is your limit?"

Cheetara shrugged. "I don't know. I have never found a flat surface that was long enough for me to try it out."

"I'm sure you can find one in the Earth Empire. We support such talents as you."  
Grune's obvious invite made Pumyra twitch.

Panthro interrupted them. "You can talk about that as much as you want later, but now, we should continue the Earthbending training."

...

Master Panthro lay on the marble tiles with the Avatars staring at the sky. "Try to feel the movements. The small rumbles as people move, as carriages run down the streets. The earth is always moving always telling you stories about what is happening far away, what is coming towards you. Listen to it and join into rhythm."

He got up and motioned the twins to get on their feet as well.

While Pathro showed the proper moves for earthbending Lion-O arrived. He hurried over to Tygra and took a seat next to him on the Air temple's stairs.

"So you also practice swordplay like your cousin." Tygra commented after greeting him.

Lion-O smiled. "Yeah. I'm not as good as my cousin, Leo, but I manage." It felt a bit strange to sit next to the striped cat. Lion-O remembered that kiss he got the previous night way too clearly. "What did I miss?" He tried to start a conversation as he eyed the tiger's profile from the corner of his eyes.

Tygra pursed his lips for a second before answering. "It seems an Earthbender needs to be fit and strong. This will take longer for the twins than they expected." Lion-O made a long nod. "Also…" Tygra continued and motioned towards the two female cats sitting next to each other a bit further away. "The air between the girls is so tense; I'm pretty sure they're strangling each-other in their minds."

Lion-O eyed them a bit before Tygus stepped to them. "What is the chatting about?"

His nephew looked up with a grin. "Girls. Obviously."

The master shot a commanding gaze at the young firebender, then turned to the lion. "I see you have finished your swordplay practice Prince Lion-O. Did Prince Leo finish as well? I promised to show him pictures of my son." He did plan to show those pictures but he also hoped he could catch a few private moments with his Kitten after that.

Lion-O smiled. "Oh, he is still practicing. You can find him on the other yard." Lion-O got up. "Should I show you the way?"

But Tygus shook his head. "Thank you prince but it's fine. I will find him on my own." And with that the master of fire turned and walked down the path they had been running earlier.

Lion-O watched him leave before he turned back to watch Panthro and the twins doing earthbending moves.

The firebending master quickeed his pace to reach the other yard where the two lions been practicing. The King was a far better at the art of swordplay than his opponent at the moment, the young Leo. He watched the two cats as their blade collided over and over again. He let his eyes wonder at the quick movements of Leo's form. He was agile and quick, his movements clever and fluid. Tygus's lips curved upwards.

King Claudus was the one to spot him at the end of yard. "Master Tygus!" He smiled. Leo quickly turned too. "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting. I assumed you were almost finished."

"Soon, Master. Prince Leo has a few strikes to catch up on." King Claudus said patting Leo on the shoulder.

"Master Tygus," Leoss stepped forward whom Tygus didn't spot up until that moment. "Let us leave them to attend their duties. Come, walk with me, I have something I wished to discuss you with." He passed Tygus and motioned him to follow.

The master of fire once again excused himself and as he caught up with the Master of Water he could hear as the blades clashed to each-other again.

For a while the two masters walked in silence.

"What is it you wished to discuss with me, Master Leoss? The avatar's training?" The tiger asked from the lion that was shorter than him with a few inches.

The Waterbending master hummed before he spoke. "There are a few things in which we are very much alike, Master Tygus." He stopped at a part where the castle's walls met with the garden and looked up straight into the tiger's eyes.

"We are both Masters of our element for example." Tygus said but he had a feeling the conversation will not be about bending this time.

"We are both fathers Master Tygus." There were so many emotions twisting inside the lion it was painful to watch. "Allow me to give you an advice about parenting to the future." He looked away casually watching a bird as it collected ants from one of the trees. "You will not miss it as your child steps out the door as a boy and returns as a man." Tygus's back straightened.

The master of water looked back at the tiger with cold blue eyes. They were similar to Leo's but they were lighter and had a soft greenish color to them like the King's. "I know Leo. From his change of behavior from four years ago and from his acting today, I can say it is no secret from me what has happened up in those mountains."

Tygus kept his eye contact. "What are you trying to say Master Leoss?"

The lion's eyebrows slowly run up. "I am asking you to step back and leave him alone."

Tygus blinked. "He is a grown cat."

Leoss sighed. "Still he acts like a child. Irresponsible." He thought for a second before he turned back to the tiger. "He probably learned that from you."

Tygus pursed his lips together as he listened to the lion's words. "You got yourself into a relationship while you were already engaged." Leos run his hand trough his hair clearly troubled. "That is exactly what my son is doing now."

"I…" Tygus said and when the master of water looked up he finished. "I love your son! With all my heart! He is everything-"

"I was afraid you would feel that way." Leoss interrupted him and sighed in pain. "You, have no idea what your actions may cause. You're breaking your own traditions and by that you are undermining your own position and authority. But worse than that, you are risking to break the fragile peace between our nations and even more worse… by laying your hand on my son you are pulling the Water Kingdom in a war with the Empire of Earth. Do you know what the Empress's reaction will be if this gets out?"

Tygus inhaled sharply. Leo's father was right.

"But the worst of all this, " the lion continued. "You are breaking his heart!"

Tygus's shoot back like a lightning. "I am not!"

"What can you give him?" Leoss asked now harshly. "He needs a family, a wife with his own children! You can't give him that! You are married and I do not wish that you abandon your wife and son! Neither does Leo wishes that, I'm sure of it!"

The waterbending master took a few steps towards the garden. "You can't make him happy and your presence only brings trouble." Tygus was about to talk but the older cat interrupted him once more with a lifted palm. If it hadn't been Leo's father he had this conversation with Tygus wouldn't have behaved the way he did. He was a Tiger, proud and strong and no other cat should ever call him out on anything he ever does. But this was the father of his _Kitten_. "I know your intentions are not ill willed, but you must…" He looked up into the eyes of the tiger again who still did not drop his gaze. "...let my son go."

"Please." He heard a troubled father whisper.

"Did you talk with Ki- Leo about this?" He corrected himself.

"I was about to. As soon as he's finished training with my brother I will..." The waterbender was silent for a moment as he thought about how Leo will react. No father was ever prepared to destroy his son's smile.

"I'm sorry." Leoss added and left the Master of Fire standing there at the edge of the garden.

.  
…TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Book One – Water

.

Part10

"Hi." Tygra startled the crown prince when he settled down next him. "What are you eating? It smells delicious!"

Lion-O offered the bowl that contained a colorful sweet fruit neatly sliced up into small cubes. "You never had candy fruit?" He was happy to see the firebender.

Tygra shrugged. "Tigers don't eat much sweet." He took a piece and dropped into his mouth, humming satisfied at the unmistakable taste. They set silent for a while watching a few airbenders doing their daily exercises. The cats and a few dogs dressed identically moved in harmony as they executed their dance like moves.

"Something has happened." Lion-O said after he swallowed his mouthful of delicacy.

The tiger blinked at him and accepted another piece from the bowl. He wondered what the lion was talking about, and if it had anything to do with what happened between them. "Stop making me curious." He urged the younger cat to speak.

"Breakfast was so cheerful but lunch…" Lion-O's voice faded for a moment. "Cousin Leo didn't even come to eat and Master Tygus excused himself after the first dish."

Tygra was a bit disappointed about the topic but he had to agree. "I saw that too. My uncle always has lots of things going trough his head. He probably showed the pictures of his son to Leo and that made him homesick."

Lion-O turned to him. "Then what is wrong with Leo? This shouldn't have affected him."

The black eyebrows moved slowly upwards. "Don't ask me, he is _your_ cousin."

The waterbender sighed and turned to watch the airbenders again as he ate another piece of candy. The tiger could tell he had something in his mind that he didn't really want to put into words, or he wasn't sure how.

"I'm probably seeing things… but…" Lion-O pursed his lips together as he was unable to stop the blush to creep up on his cheeks. "I think Leo likes Master Tygus. A lot." Of course Lion-O also considered the fact that he only believes this because he liked the tiger next to him a lot too. It seemed the more he tried to forget the kiss they shared, the more he wanted to repeat it.

Tygra waved a leisure hand at him. "I don't know how lions work. As much as I saw your people are quite closed minded on relationships." His comment made the prince side eye him.

"Almost five hundred years ago my ancestor was Queen of this land and brought up her three sons and two daughters with a wife on her side." Tygra's lips stayed slightly open at that. Lion-O nodded, "Just so you know."

The tiger run a hand through his orange hair. "I don't understand." He scratched his nape. "It seemed to me that you're against same sex relationships."

Lion-O shrugged. "The point is the child not the parents. Children need to be brought up, by whom, it matters not. There are many couples out there with adopted children. Our orphanages are basically empty." Lion-O munched on another bite of candy fruit. He could feel the tiger's eyes on him.

"This candy fruit is good. I'll tell father we should import some." The young firebender said and took some more.

They spotted Cheetara and waved at her. She took quick and heavy steps towards the boys and as she got close they could see how angry she was. Lion-O quickly offered her the bowl.

She took a seat on the waterbender's side and took a mouthful of the sweets. The boys silently eyed her for a while as she gazed straight forward with a hard expression.

Lion-O sighed and asked her to relieve the tension in the air. "Pumyra?"

"Yes!" She said turning to them. "She just comes here, uninvited with her bossy attitude and her idea that she will be the next master! Ha!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose and calmed her words. "She is hot headed, and competitive. Her mind, the way she thinks is far from how a master should be."

Both boys listened with rised eyebrows. "And she thinks she is above me! She was giving me orders just now so I told her to act like a guest because that's what she is." The airbender girl folded her arms after taking another bit of candy fruit. "I feel she completely looks down on me! This is ridiculous!"

"Did Jaga say anything?" Lion-O asked.

Cheetara just shrugged. "I didn't tell him. He can see the tension on me but we both know I have to fix this myself."

The young firebender tiger hummed before he spoke. "Maybe you two should fight it out."

Cheetara eyed the two boys whom once argued but now they were friends. "Yeah, I see that worked for you two." Then she sighed and really considered the idea. "You might be right, Tygra. Earthbenders are the fighter kind and I can defeat her easily. Sadly I don't think Master Jaga would ever approve."

Tygra grinned peeking at Lion-O with a face that could tell tales. "We didn't need approve either." Lion-O blushed deep red as he remembered the 'goodbye' kiss he shared with the tiger and then image of the two girls kissing flashed in his mind. He quickly filled his mouth with candy fruit before he could say anything.

"Sorry for showering you boys with this." She said but Lion-O smiled, collecting himself.

"It's fine. You got to let the steam out once or twice." He thought for a second. "I haven't seen you this vivid for years." Tygra made a questioning face at the waterbender so Lion-O explained. "She is usually the patience itself." Tygra nodded understanding.

Soon, the sweet smell lured Snarf to them as well, who cheerfully jumped up into Cheetara's lap and made himself look as adorable as he could to get some candy fruit for himself. Lion-O of course gave him a good amount.

…

"I was born for so much more!" The Empress's daughter acclaimed in front of the mirror as her servants presented her the clothes she should wear on the upcoming celebration that night.

"I was born to rule!" She said as she waved away an almost black dress that had silver embroidery all over it.

"I know, my princess." General Grune looked back at her from the door.

"My wishes are all ignored! Everything!" She said. "I ask for such small things and all I get that _I should be acting like a ruler_! What point _is_ there?!"

"I know Princess." The saber tooth cat let his shoulder drop slightly.

"You know why they sent me? So that the Empire is present! I am not an individual, General! I am merely a pawn, who has to be here so that my mother's precious empire can have her greedy little fingers in everything!"

"Princess..." Grune knitted his eyebrows and smiled as he looked at her. "Please …"

She stood there in a light average dress, her earthbender clothes still prepared on the bed ready to be put on.

"I just wanted to bend! I wanted Master Panthro to allow me to bend on the party tonight!" She swung her arms in the air. "I watched him practice all week and I know his performance will be amazing! I wish to show my abilities as well!"

Her personal bodyguard sighed. "Master Panthro's abilities are way above any other earthbender's in the Empire or the whole world."

Panthera sent away another offered dress that was green and azure. "So you think I am not worth to perform on this celebration?"

"On the contrary my princess." Grune watched her as she rested her hands on her hips. "They are the ones not worthy to watch you."

Panthera laughed a bit. "You always know what to say, don't you?" She liked her bodyguard.

Grune shook his head. "Hardly ever my Princess."

Panthera choose two dresses and sent the servants away. She eyed the two delicate robes. One of them had a lighter color, white and golden with only a bit of emerald green. It was a bit too beautiful for the event. The other dress was long and had much more layers. Light and dark green changed on it in a breathtaking pattern that was sewed by hand.

"Which one would you prefer?" She asked looking at her bodyguard.

"My opinion on your clothes does not matter Princess. Only yours do." Panthera sighed and turned back to the two delicate dresses. Grune continued. "Prince Leo will dress to match your outfit."

"I wish he wouldn't."

"You don't like him." Grune asked, and one could hear a bit of relief in his voice.

Panthera shrugged a shoulder. "I don't like the way he looks at me, because I know what he sees." She turned from the dresses and eyed her simple bender uniform on the bed. "I hate what he sees."

The saber tooth cat just couldn't bear to see the girl so disappointed. "I'll spar with you tomorrow, all right?" Grune's words made Panthera spin to face him.

"Promise?" She breathed as she stepped closer to the large cat.

Grune nodded with a half smile. "Now, I believe the dark green one matches you more, my princess."

…

The enormous celebration that included the whole city started as soon as the moon peeked up on the horizon. The four masters united was a moment that definitely went down in history, but with the Avatar included it was the most important event in the cats history up until that day.

King Claudus made a grandiose speech as the opening. People danced, ate and everyone was cheerful and happy. The celebration went on for long hours. Waterbenders gave a lovely show and master Panthro also showed his skill in earthbending by bringing up finely defined sculptures from the ground only by stomping. He also created a playground for the children with slides a bit farther away after he was done.

Princess Panthera looked perfect. True she needed her servants to fold up her dress's sleeves so she could use her hands to eat but it seemed something she did often. Leo's attire matched her dark green robes, just as it was promised. They looked like a couple but they didn't act like one. Leo spent most of his time watching longingly at Tygus who set at the other end of the table.

"You're horribly gloomy tonight." Panthera blinked at her future husband.

Leo looked up smiling. "No, I'm not! We're celebrating a wonderful event!"

The panther girl gave him a look. "You're horrible at lying. Now tell me why are your ears flopping downwards? You didn't even present yourself at lunch."

Leo knitted his eyebrows confused. "You've never been his kind to me yet. Ever." He pointed out. He was right. Their relationship was more of a business then anything for both of them.

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "I'm just cheerful." She waved a hand at him quickly clearing up the situation. "Not because of you, of course. But seriously, you look terrible."

Leo dropped his gaze and eyed his hardly touched fried meat and potatoes in his porcelain plate that were imported from the Earth Empire. "I'm afraid I'm a bit sick." He answered after a short silence and it was true this time. Since his father told him that his relationship with Tygus is non-existence he felt destroyed. "Thank you for your concern Princess, I appreciate it. I think I will turn in early tonight. That will do me good."

Tygus saw as Prince Leo got up kissed the Empire Princess' hand and left. Tygra saw his concerned face and followed his gaze. "He might be sick. When you showed him the pictures, did he look okay?"

Tygus sighed. "No, I…" Tygus sighed. "I didn't got to show him anything."

Caspin commented from above his meal. "We better stay away from him then. It might be contagious."

…

Jaga took the task to put the half asleep avatars in bed like a reliable grandfather when their heads were starting to drop.

When the party was over the tigers retreated into their rooms and wished good night to each other. Tygra pushed back a relatively big yawn as he shed his fancy but uncomfortable clothes and changed into his sleeping clothing. Since the weather in Thundera was much warmer than in the tiger's city, said attire was just knee long soft pants.

Tygra drunk hardly anything because tigers had alcohol only on very special occasions that included wedding, childbirth, funeral and the eve of the new year. He was afraid he would get drunk and that would be a shame he could never wash off.

He lay in bed and listened on he soft sounds as the party went on. A gentle shift in the bed surprised him, and as he turned towards the movement he could see the red-haired prince eye him with a lost expression. It reminded him of Snarf for a split second. "What's wrong?" He asked with a bit of concern.

Lion-O just shook his head and rested his forehead on the striped orange shoulder.

The fact he could spend some stolen moments with the lion who come back to him at this early hour lifted his heart. He leaned back so Lion-O could lay comfortably next to him.

The touch of Tygra's fingertips were soft against his skin, letting the tickling sensation run down to the other one's spine. Lion-O brushed his forehead at the tiger's jaw line with a soft purr. Tygra's lips curled upwards at the sound, and he let his palm stroke the lion's back with full touch, reading the form of the loosened back and sides under a light blue shirt.

Long minutes flew by like this, the tiger letting thoughts run through his mind without stop. Why did the prince come over? Was everything okay? In the end the young Lord Tygra decided not to push. He was sure the other one has fallen asleep under the soft caressing anyway so decided to join him in his dreams and slowly closed his lashes, listening to the even breathing.

But that wasn't the case. After a while Lion-O carefully lifted his head. He watched the tiger's relaxed features for almost too long. The black stripes that decorated the tiger's cheeks had a lovely contrast with the pale colored face. The crown prince's aqua colored eyes feasted on watching the tiger as he rested, following the movements of his chest as it rise and fall with every breath.  
Lion-O stayed as silent as he could as he cautiously moved forward, careful of his every move not to wake the firebender. He could feel the hot breath as it tickled his skin as he leaned in, his own air kept tightly back in his throat. The smell was familiar; a bright fresh edge lingered with something that reminded Lion-O of nature, of freedom.

It was just another kiss. For some.

For him, it meant the world as he finally could brush his lips to the tiger's, not fully, because for that he wasn't brave enough, just lightly to the corner of his mouth. For a long moment Tygra didn't shift, and so the lion's lips lingered on his cheek, brushing the tip of his nose gently to the other's.  
Tygra eyes opened with a snap and he quickly gazed into the bluish-green colored irises just a few inches from his face. He saw the hint of fear in the eyes. Before the lion could retreat the firebender stroked his back again to calm him. They were few and leisure touches of his thumb along the small of his back.

"I thought," he whispered hardly hearable. "We had a Goodbye-kiss."

The lion's eyebrows shifted only lightly. He broke eye contact for a split second before he looked back. "I'll take that back."

"I never take back kisses." Tygra breathed. "Ever." He sounded serious but his expression was soft and his eyes were smiling longingly.

Lion-O licked his own lips thinking but in his mind the perfect solution popped up. "It's a welcome back kiss then."

Tygra smiled wide breathing back a soft laugh. "Sounds good." He lifted his chin waiting for the waterbender to continue. "Please repeat, just to make sure."

The lion blushed but fulfilled the wish and dropped a small pack onto tiger's lips. To his surprised Tygra kissed back this time caching him right as he tried to move away. The strong palm on his back held him tighter for the time the firebender caressed his lower lip with a few painfully slow brush of kisses.

Lion-O took a sharp breath in hopes that it will calm the joyful crump in his stomach. He could hear the pounding of his fastened heart rate in his ears as the dark golden eyes looked back at him with so much promise and love, it almost scared him away.

.  
…TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Book One – Water

.

Part11

"Breakfast is soon ready my son." Javan softly shook Tygra by the shoulder.

It took a few seconds until the words registered in the young tiger's mind but as soon as they did Tygra set up like a lightning. He looked around quickly because damn his father just walked in upon…

"Oh, sorry if I surprised you." Javan said in a calming tone. Tygra blinked back at his father before he run a hand trough his hair with a faint blush. "Sure. Sure, I'll be there... just a few moments." After his father left Tygra let his eyes rest on the other side of the bed where he had a lion sleeping the night before.

Lion-O probably left while he was asleep. Smart kid. It would have caused a good load of trouble if they had been found cuddled up in the morning.

Tygra run his claws trough his messy orange hair once more, this time accompanied with a sigh.

Not much has happened between them still Tygra would have preferred to wake up with his nose buried into crook of the lion's neck. The two young cats been kissing and cuddling half the night, as quietly as they could of course, but that was all.

Tygra lay back and brushed his face into the pillow on his _cuddling partner_'s side. Only the hint of Lion-O smell remained in the pillow but the young tiger was happy it was there.

…

Tygra met his father in the salon room. "I'm not the last one?" He asked surprised.

"You are." Javan got up from the sofa. "Caspin got up early today. I think he received a message but I'm not sure. He said he will join us later." He motioned the two of them to go. "Tygus decided to remain in bed. I'll have them bring him breakfast to his room."

Tygra almost stared. "Uncle is sick?" As much as he knew Tygus was never sick. Ever. "Caspin was right then, he probably caught something from Leo."

Javan only sighed at those words but said nothing. He was no fool, he knew his little brother and could tell that Tygus was very fond of the lion prince. His brother always had a thing for long hair.

…

Wilykit and Wilykat were still very sleepy, but smiled as the two tigers arrived. Master Jaga was sitting between the two cleric girls once again and had a conversation about bending with Panthro who was sitting opposite to him next to Panthera. She was eating small portions of her breakfast silently while Grune stood at the wall with a stone like face.

Tygra and Javan changed glances when the realized that both Lion-O and Leo were absent from that day's breakfast but their parents were there. Was Casping right? Is Leo ill and his sickness is contagious?

Tygra was worried about other things.

Did Lion-O got in trouble because of him? He peeked up in worry but king Claudus started a friendly conversation with Lord Javan so it didn't seem like their little adventure has gotten out. Still the matter worried him. He spoke up after a few minutes. "King Claudus, forgive me for asking but… where is Prince Lion-O?"

The Queen smiled and was about to answer when they heard the guards shouting right outside the doors.  
Then Caspin's voice was there ordering them to open the door. The people at the table were frozen in surprise and shock.

Claudus stood up slowly with wide eyes as the tiger's Councillor pushed his son into the room while holding a blade the size of a forearm to the boy's neck. Leoss created an icy spear from the water on the table but he stopped in his movement as the tall lean tiger threatened to slice off the prince's head in the blink of an eye. Behind Caspin armed soldiers stood prepared but didn't attack him because he dragged Lion-O along.

Javan stood up slowly as well, he motioned the Waterbendeing Master to calm down. "Caspin what is the meaning of this?"

"I was right Javan! All this was a trap!" When they all looked at him in disbelief he told Lion-O to read the parchment he has been gripping in his shaking hands all this time. "Read!" He shouted at the young prince who swallowed before speaking.

"_To Lord Javan, Leader of -of All Tiger Tribes Son of the Mighty Warrior, Theron,  
_

_I hope… I hope this letter reaches you in time be- before the lions' trap closes behind you. _

_Not a day have passed after your silhouette disappeared behind the hills of the Snowy Mountains, armies of … armies of Dogs have marched through the borders heading right at the firebender's capital city. Troops of waterbending huskies easily cut their way through the land making hundreds of benderless dogs march in their track easily. I have sent message to the capital, before my leopards blew in the caves that would let the dogs reach your city.  
The dogs are now trapped in the cold and they will not get closer to your city until they get help from their earthbender brethren or allies._

_Take revenge for the lions have betrayed your kind once again! They have learned nothing in the past six hundred years! The spirits spare their souls._

Your ally and old friend  
Wise Parn, the Wise of the Snow Leopards, keeper of the Spirit's words."

Lion-O swallowed and looked up at his father in fear. He was so hoping the letter was not true, that although the Water Kingdom has good relations to the United Nations of the Canines he would not turn against the tigers.

"Lies!" King Claudus roared! "I have invited you here in a matter of peace! I would never attack your home!"

"You have been friends with the dogs since you have freed yourself from the lizards!" Javan shouted back pointing a finger at the king. "You had my trust, King Claudus! We had a deal!"

"I know nothing about this ambush!" The king would have continued but the sound of the horns echoed trough the city.

"We are under attack!" Cheetara lifted her head and turned to peek out the window.

A soldier hurried into the room from a different entrance. "My Lord…!" His voice faded as he saw the prince kept hostage by a tiger. Jaga asked him to talk. The soldier turned back to his King. "My Lord, an army is heading this way. Thousands of soldiers marching under the green flag of the lizards and the united colors of the Canines, Sir! Their numbers are... unspeakable!"

Just like everyone, Claudus eyed the soldier in disbelief for a few seconds before he gave orders. "The soldiers are to stand ready for a counterattack before they can prepare!" And with that he sent the soldier away and turned back to the matter at hand that was his only son treated to be killed.

"As you see we have the same enemy." He said right into the eyes of the tiger Councillor before he turned back to Javan. The Tiger Leader was also taken aback by the events. "Let my son go and the Water Kingdom will do everything to help the tigers protect their homeland."

Caspin didn't move for a moment his eyes darted to his leader. Javan thought for a second before looking back at the tall lean tiger who kept the crown prince hostage. "Let him go."

The Councillor roared in disappointment and anger then pushed the boy away unharmed. Lion-O ended up in leaning onto the big dining table breathing heavily. Pumyra quickly stepped to him and helped him into a chair while Jaga took the letter from his hands examining it and indeed it was not fake. Te dogs have attacked the Tigers and also broke their pact of peace after six hundred years. This was horrible news.

The icy spear returned as water into the glass pitchers on the table just when Tygus arrived in hurry pushing his way through the armed guards who were not sure if they can attack Caspin now, or not. "What is going on?!"

"We're under attack by the joined forces of the Lizards and the Canines, Master Tygus." Jaga spoke, calmly as ever. "Cheetara, return to the temple and have the airbenders prepared to protect the castle." The cheetah girl nodded and hurried away. "Master Leoss, please have the Waterbenders ready as soon as possible."

Panthro got up. "I'll join you!" Then he turned to Tygus with a grin. "The four masters together will cause a true surprise! Those foolish lizards have no idea what is coming!"

Javan spoke instead of his brother. "Tygus will join your fight."

.  
…TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Book One – Water

.

Part12

By the time Leo arrived to the diner things had been sorted out.

The four masters will join the Kingdom's troops and attack head on. Cheetara will lead the Airbender clerics to protect the castle while the two avatars are to stay between the safe walls of the Airtemple protected by a very disappointed Pumyra along a good number of airbenders. Lord Javan decided that Caspin, Tygra and him will remain in the castle while King Claudus leads his troops to battle. Queen Leona and Lion-O retreated to a place unknown to the rest of them.

"Leo!" Leoss called out to him before stepping to him. "Stay with the Earth princess and your mother inside the castle." He patted him on the shoulder and hurried away along with Jaga, Tygus, and Panthro to catch up with the King.

The firebending master only glanced at Leo once before going on his way. But that glance had so much to say.

…

When Wilykit and Wilykat got to the temple what they saw wasn't too friendly. Although nothing happened up until the moment they could see the tension in the air as cat clerics eyes the few dog airbenders who resided at the Waterkingdom's airtemple.

The dogs stood at the fence eyeing the distance while the cats stood not far from them ready in case they tried something.

Pumyra stepped up. "Leave!" The dogs turned in surprise and disbelief at her. One could see they were unsure of what to do.

"No!" Cheetara shook her head as she hurried to them in her bigcat-helmeted uniform. "They are Airclerics! They will remain here and protect the temple!"

"They are dogs first and only benders second! They will betray you as soon as they have the chance." Pumyra pointed at them.

"Airbenders have been keeping together no matter their race since the beginning Pumyra!" Cheetara shot back. "They are staying because they are one of us!"

"No!" Pumyra turned to the five aircleric canines. "This is war, and you can't leave such an obvious opportunity in the enemy's hand!"

"Enough!" Wilykat said and stood between the cats and the dogs. "Their situation is already hard, don't make it worse."

Wilykit stepped up to the dogs. "Will you stay and protect the temple?"

A tall lean Afghan hound female folded her hands. "We will stay and make sure no harm comes to the temple or to you, Avatars. Hopefully there will be no need but we will fight our kind, if they threaten the temple."

Wilykit smiled bright. "Thank you!"

...

The four masters got upon horses and joined the troops. Claudus nodded at them before he made a speech at his soldiers.

As soon as the gates opened the soldier flooded out.

…

"I should be there." Leo spoke softly as the hidden pathway closed behind them.

The earth princess turned to her future fiancé. "Then why are you here, Leo?"

The prince with the red mane was surprised. He didn't expect her to stand so close and hear him. Leo eyed Panthera for a long moment before answering. "My mother and I are healers. Our work is not in the frontline."

Panthera pushed some hair behind her shoulders. "Strange you said the exact opposite just a second ago. Or was it only my ear ringing?"

"I'm capable to fight." Leo knitted his eyebrows. "When it is needed I will."

The two followed the path which way Leo's mother and Grune left silently. Leo sighed. He wished he could be next to Tygus battling in the front line, but strategically his existence worth more as a healer.

"We should be out there!" Tygra almost groaned the same words Leo has said hardly a few seconds ago. But Javan shook his head. "You let uncle go against all those troops? They will think we are cowards father!"

Leo watched the quarrel between father and son. "Tygra. I know you. If I would go fight, you wouldn't stay behind and you're too important to the future of my people." Javan said resting a palm on the young tiger's shoulder.

"He's right, Javan." Tygra's head lifted as he heard Caspin agreeing with him. The old tiger looked at his Councillor in disbelief. "The dogs have much to pay for."

Leo's mother stepped to Javan. "You believe there are firebender canines out there as well?"

Javan nodded honestly. "I'm sure about it."

…

The counter attack truly come at the lizards as a surprise. Claudus and the first line of his soldiers disrupted the quickly created line of the lizards and marched into the unprepared mass of enemies.

Leoss and the waterbender troops followed him with ease until they met the waterbending lizards. The scaled benders were well organized and halted the water benders. Lizards were the water's original benders and that meant their waterbending abilities were much better than the average.

When he got close enough Panthro jumped off his mount and with a well executed stomp he destroyed three catapults before they had the chance to be operational. He sent the earth empire soldiers at a wing of dogs before he hurried to destroy the next catapult.

Master Jaga didn't hurry. He blasted off a few lizards who thought an old cat is an easy target, and then he observed the area looking for the leader of the ambush as Tygus arrived next to him.

They both turned to their right, the direction Panthro sent his troops, as a column of flame reached for the sky. "I'll handle that." Tygus said and turned his mount to help out.

…

The chat in the hidden room was interrupted by the earth princess. "Quiet!" The group of cats turned to her and watched as she kicked off her delicate shoes.

She stood with closed eyes for a second before he announced. "Eartbenders are digging under the city."

"Dogs!" Leo breathed.

Grune, who was silent up until this point turned to the others. "I guess the frontline comes to us." Then he nodded to his princess. "Show us the way."

Lord Javan nodded as well and they all headed out leaving the safety of the hidden room.

Panthera stopped as they reached the end of the corridor and they all waited without movement before she pointed to the right. "They are under the castle… they are heading to the yard."

Many guards joined the group. They rushed and reached the upper balcony. Under them inside the garden was an airbender dog they have never seen before, creating rythmical stomps as an earthbender would.

Grune groaned as soon as he saw him. "He is giving out coordinates!" Then he jumped over the fence to catch him. The dog saw him coming and tried to run off but he got caught and the sabertooth cat knocked him out with a well directed hit in the jaw.

Panthera only got to the others a few seconds later as it was hard to run in her royal dress.

Tygra quickly followed Grune not caring about his father who ordered him to come back!

"Will they pop up here?" Leo turned to Panthera who closed her eyes listening to the sounds coming from the thick rocks the castle was built on.

"I think they are heading to the training yard."

Javan groaned! "The Airtemple!"

Grune and Tygra hurried on the ground level while the rest of them took the corridor and the stairs. Were the dogs heading to kill the avatars? That wouldn't be logical. It was the Avatar who United the vicious Canine nations into a blossoming country.

The lizards are the ones who have reasons to dislike the avatar.

…

Firebender dogs defeated the green-uniformed earthbender cats one by one making them hurry away to reform their lines.

"A tiger!" It was heard as Tygus got to them. The dogs ignored the rest of their enemies and turned almost as one at the Master of Firebending.

Tygus led his mount proudly between the lines and got off. It was truly a calm before the storm.

The dogs waited and seemed to be unsure but still desperate as if hesitating.

From their lines made of a good fifty of dogs a tall strong Great Dane stepped out. It had a few burns on his body under his leather clothes.

The rest waited like some audience.

"My name is Drook." His voice was dark and hoarse. "I am the master's best student and I will take your striped skin back to him in proof of my abilities!"

Tygus nodded understanding the dog's purpose, as foul as it was. "My name is T-"

"That matters not tiger!" The dog interrupted him with a grin. "This will be just another victory for me." He took up battle stand and the rest of the dogs backed away forming a half circle to be able to watch. "I have never been defeated." Drook licked his sharp teeth as he took a few steps closer to the tiger who didn't even move. "Have you already given up Tiger?"

"It is law that the better firebender never attacks first. It is to leave the opportunity for the weaker to resign without getting hurt." Tygus spoke. His tone teaching and patient.

"We fight to the death. And the first attacker has the advantage!" The dog growled and sent a forceful flaming kick towards the master. The kick had much flame, that gave proof of no control. Tygus evaded it with a few quick steps, but the next wave of flames were on him already. He distorted the fire's way directing it to pass him as he took a slow turn.

He eyed the dog darkly before he attacked once more, this time Tygus was answering. Flames destroyed flames as the fight went. Tygus seemed to be impossible to be reached; he even made a few flames disappear into thin air with just a wave of his hands.

The remaining dogs shouted cheers and support for their comrade but did not interfere with the fight.

"We don't have time for this!" Drook growled and attacked head on, but Tygus evaded, and counterattacked catching the dog and throwing him over into the burned up grass tempting to brake his shoulder with a swift motion.

"Give up, Drook you have lost." He announced and looked up at the shocked line of canines. "Your bending is wrong. Return to your teacher and tell him that he should use those Firebending scrolls you have stolen from us, rather than teaching firebending in a false way! Retreat your troops and leave. I will be merciful now, but if you don't call your dog brothers back from the mountains they will be slaughtered by my people."

He let go of Drook. "Rage and Anger will not teach you true bending, Drook." And with that Tygus left, and the firebender quickly got up from the dirt. The dog panted in rage and turned towards his enemy with wide eyes. He watched Tygus's back before he called out. "You should have killed me, _tiger_."

As Tygus turned he saw the dog concentrating hard with his right hand before his face and two finger straightened.

The earthbenders soldiers cried out in fear and started to run as soon as the first bit of electricity showed itself at the dog's hand.

Drook shot the lightning right at the Master of Fire without hesitation or thinking.

Tygus was ready, he reached out and accepted the thousands of volts of energy. He could feel its way in his body as he directed it avoiding his heart before a few long seconds later he directed it back at Drook.

The Great Dane eyes widened when he realized what was happening. No sound left him before he collapsed on the spot.

The rest of the dogs stared in shock, forgetting to breathe as they eyed their comrade's dead body in front of them.

"My name is Lord Tygus." He introduced himself finally. "I am the Firebending master of all Tigers." He could see the fear in the eyes of the dogs. "Your bending is wrong." He repeated his earlier words. "Return to your master ansk him to teach you from the srolls, nd from anger." The dogs hurried away silently as if they had never come.

The earthbenders cheered behind Tygus but the master didn't had anything to celebrate.

He eyed the body of the Great Dane that his firebender brothers left behind without a second thought. He wasn't burned, his features calm and peaceful as if he would only be sleeping. Tygus regretted redirecting the lightning and asked the spirits to forgive him for his mistake.

…

There was a loud crack in the well designed marble tiled floor before the earth blew into the air and dogs and lizards swarmed out into the sunlight.

Grune roared predatory and slammed the first two lizards he could reach at the tiles before he broke the spear of a dog that tried to stab him. Tygra jumped away from the sharp needles that grew out of the ground towards him created by an earthbender and answered with a flamed kick.

Leo and Caspin emerged running from the forest of columns and Leo quickly joined the fight sending a great block of ice at a lizard that got too close to Tygra. Caspin made sure to block the way to the airtemple with a good load of flames.

Panthera quickly closed the tunnel with her bending to stop the enemy's back up but an earthbender dog instantly opened it again. The two played open-close for a good few long seconds before Caspin made sure the dog would be in so much pain he would not care much anymore.

The smell of burning flesh destroyed the moral of the troops on the surface but the remaining dogs in the tunnel didn't give up.

While the cats of the surface were busy with the fight the dogs dug under the Airtemple. The walls of the building cracked dangerously and the temple's wooden doors cracked open under the pressure before the building collapsed.

Tygra eyed in horror as a higher floor crashed into the next. They could see a few benders escape on gliders on the roof but the temple slowly leaned towards the castle and crashed into it.

Dust and rumble covered everything for a long minute.

The smoke was suddenly pushed away by a strong wind and a few airbenders stood between the rubble. Behind them a great line of Airbenders stood. Pumyra in the front with a bow that had no arrows still she kept shooting the lizards that kept emerging from inside the temple.

.  
…TBC


End file.
